The future of the world are in your hand
by Shiroi Kitsune-chan
Summary: Kehidupannya dan keluarganya baik-baik saja sampai suatu waktu ia bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius yang mengincar sesuatu dari dirinya dan membuat dirinya beserta anaknya terjebak di dunia lain,namun memiliki sejarah yang hampir sama seperti di dunianya. Payah bikin summary nih.. Warning: OOC Madara,More-friendly Madara,Time-Travel,Strong!Naru. Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

Title : The future of the world are in your hand

Genre :Adventure,Family,Fantasy(maybe)

Rate : T

Pair : Madara x OC x Naruto

Summary :

Kehidupannya dan keluarganya baik-baik saja sampai suatu waktu ia bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius yang mengincar sesuatu dari dirinya dan membuat dirinya beserta anaknya terjebak di dunia lain,namun memiliki sejarah yang hampir sama seperti di dunianya. Payah bikin summary nih..

Warning: OOC Madara,More-friendly Madara,Time-Travel,Strong!Naru,Typo(maybe).

**A/N : Ano.. ini fic pertama saya.. jadi selamat membaca dan jika menemukan kesalahan di fic ini, silakan memberikan kritik dan saran dari para senpai sekalian!.. tapi jangan di flame ya.. karena saya tkt sama flame.. ok.. Happy reading!**

Chapter 1 'Prologue'

Konohagakure no sato.. sebuah desa shinobi yang dibangun dari dua klan yang awalnya selalu berperang satu sama lain, yaitu, Uchiha dan Senju.

Uchiha Mansion..

BRAKK! Terdengar suara pintu yang digebrak dan menampilkan seorang pria beranbut hitam panjang yang terlihat kebingungan mencari sesuatu. " Himeko! Baju Naruto kau taruh dimana?" ahh.. ternyata mencari baju.." Hah..kau ini.. tentu saja di lemari baju!" seperti baru mendapat pencerahan, pria itu kembali kekamar dan sama seperti sebelumnya.. ia menggebrak pintu lagi dan akhirnya menemukan baju yang selama 5 menit yang lalu ia cari-cari.

" Hmm" Pria itu meletakan jari telunjuknya didagu dan agak berjalan mundur kebelakang sambil memperhatikan seorang bayi yang memakai baju berwarna biru tua dengan lambing klan Uchiha di bagian atas lengan baju itu dan memakai sepatu bayi berwarna putih dengan tambahan kepala beruang diatasnya. " Wah… bayi kecil kita sangat imut" Himeko yang baru saja masuk kamar mulai membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa olehnya .

Tak lama kemudian, mereka keluar dari rumah mereka dan menuju tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi kali ini.. kantor hokage..

Diperjalanan, tak jarang para penduduk member hormat kepada salah satu keluarga Uchiha ini.. ya… sebuah keluaga kecil.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai juga di depan kantor Hokage. Mereka berdua menaiki tangga dan melewati koridor sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu. Namun, sebelum Himeko mengetuk pintu, sang pria kembali menggebrak pintu dan hasilnya? Orang yang ada didalam pun terbatuk karena sesaat sebelum si pria kembali menerjang pintu, Orang ini sedang menikmati Ocha nya yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh istrinya.

" Uhuk!.. Uh.. Hei, Madara! Ketuk saja pintunya!" sang korban pun protes karena tindakan yang ia tidak duga dari tamunya itu.

" Haha.. maaf.. aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan Naruto padamu" Madara menggendong bayinya itu dan memperlihatkannya pada temannya itu. " Kalau begitu, tinggalkan saja Naruto disini.. dia mungkin bisa menjadi penghilang stress ku..hahaha" Tawa pria itu, namun kedua orang didepannya itu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Stres?" Tanya mereka berdua berbarengan." Ya.. tugas sebagai Hokage ini memang menyenangkan..tapi yang menyiksa adalah ratusan musuh dimejaku ini.." Kedua orang itu pun mengangguk karena mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sang Hokage.

" Hn.. kalau tidak salah, tadi pagi kau menyuruh salah satu ANBU kerumahku ya? Apa karena masalah pembunuhan itu?" Tanya Madara yang kemudian berjalan kearah sofa sambil menyerahkan bayinya itu untuk digendong oleh istrinya itu.

" Ya.. aku ingin kau mencaritahu tentang si pembunuh" perintah sang Hokage sambil membalikan kursinya dan melihat kearah jendela yang memperlihatkan suasana tenang desa Konoha. Namun.. ketenangan itu akan terganggu karena…

BLAARR! Ledakan yang berpusat dikantor Hokage itu membuat sekitar 10 ANBU yang bersembunyi menampakan wujudnya dan melindungi sang Hokage.

Dari ketiadaan, muncullah sebuah lubang vortex yang mengeluarkan seseorang didalamnya. Seorang Pria bertopeng..

" Wah…wah.. senangnya bias bertemu dengan dua dewa shinobi secara langsung~" kata pria itu dengan nada agak autis.

" Hn.. apa kau yang membunuh shinobi kami semalam?" Tanya Madara, walaupun ia sudah tahu kalau itu memang dia.

" Ya..begitulah..sekarang, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu darimu, Madara.. dan kau bias panggil aku Tobi " ucap Tobi dan menampakan sebelah sharingannya dan membuat mereka semua terkejut.

**Ne… ini baru prolog dan berhubung aq masih newbie disini, tolong diRnR ya.. karena dengan review para senpai sekalian, aq jd bs lbh baik lagi bikin fic.. jaa ne..**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The future of the world are in your hand

Genre :Adventure,Family,Fantasy(maybe)

Rate : T

Pair : Madara x OC x Naruto xNaruko

Summary :

Kehidupannya dan keluarganya baik-baik saja sampai suatu waktu ia bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius yang mengincar sesuatu dari dirinya dan membuat dirinya beserta anaknya terjebak di dunia lain,namun memiliki sejarah yang hampir sama seperti di dunianya. Payah bikin summary nih..

Warning:AU Semi-Canon,OOC Madara,More-friendly Madara,Time-Travel,Strong!Naru,Typo, Alive!MinaKushi, No itachi missing-nin.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N : **** Gomen lama update nya.. agak bingung mikirin kata2 yang pas bwt chapter 2..Hehe.. Author ngerasa seneng karena ada juga yang bc fic gaje buatan Author amatir ini..hm.. ya udah deh..klo gtu,langsung aja deh..daripada kelamaan..hehehe.. happy reading minna!..^^**

Chapter 2 ' New dimension '

BLAARR! Ledakan yang berpusat dikantor Hokage itu membuat sekitar 10 ANBU yang bersembunyi menampakan wujudnya dan melindungi sang Hokage.

Dari ketiadaan, muncullah sebuah lubang vortex yang mengeluarkan seseorang didalamnya. Seorang Pria bertopeng dengan memakai jubah berwarna hitam tengah berdiri dengan santainya di kantor yang sudah rusak akibat serangan pembukanya itu.

" Wah…wah.. senangnya bisa bertemu dengan dua dewa shinobi secara langsung~" kata pria itu dengan nada agak autis.

" Hn.. apa kau yang membunuh shinobi kami semalam?" Tanya Madara, walaupun ia sudah tahu kalau itu memang dia.

" Ya..begitulah..sekarang, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu darimu, Madara-sama.. dan kau bisa panggil aku Tobi " ucap Tobi dan menampakan sebelah sharingannya yang ada di mata kanannya dan membuat mereka semua terkejut.

**FLASH BACK : ON**

Saat ini, terlihat dua sosok yang sedang saling berbicara sambil menatap dua buah patung raksasa yang saling berhadapan. Pria yang pertama , memakai topeng yang terlihat mirip lolipop, sedangkan yang satu lagi, memiliki dua buah katup ( duh.. bingung deskripsi si Zetsu ) dan masing-masing sebagian tubuhnya berwarna hitam dan putih.

" Tidak bisa! Kau tidak boleh menjalankan rencana itu lebih awal dari waktu yang kita rencanakan,Tobi..kau hanya akan membuat seluruh rencana yang kita susun gagal total! Lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi dengan matang." Tampaknya si pria yang terihat mirip dengan venus flytrap itu terlihat sangat kesal dengan orang didepannya itu.

" Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan rencana ini agar semua penderitaan ini berakhir" bantah si pria bertopeng yang terlihat tetap dengan kemauannya yang entah apa itu.

" Hah..terserahlah.. kalau rencana itu gagal, maka kau akan menanggung akibatnya sendirian.. " sepertinya sang lawan bicara sudah pasrah untuk membuat pria didepannya itu menarik kembali rencananya itu, sementara, pria itu kini terlihat menyeringai dibalik topengnya. ' Khu..khu..khu.. mungkin impianku akan tercapai sebentar lagi..' batin si pria itu .

Pria itu menatap sebentar kedua patung yang ada di depannya saat ini.. ya.. saat ini dia dan lawan bicaranya tadi yang sudah pergi entah kemana sedang berada di Valley of the end atau tempat pertarungan terakhir yang melegenda antara Shodaime Hokage Konoha dan salah satu dari dua orang yang dijuluki Shnobi no Kami, Hashirama Senju dan Pemimpin Klan Uchiha dan orang kedua yang di juluki Shinobi no Kami sama seperti Shodaime , Uchiha Madara.

Pria itu menatap patung mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan . ' Aku akan mencari dan membuktikan bahwa ada dimensi lain selain tempat ini..' batinya dan tubuhnya terhisap kedalam lubang vortex dan pergi entah kemana.

**FLASH BACK : OFF**

...

" Sharingan? Jadi dia seorang Uchiha..? " Hashirama melirik sebentar kearah Madara yang masih kelihatan tenang.. itu sudah terbukti dengan gaya khasnya yang selalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Hei, Madara.. apa kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya sang sahabat yang melihat wajah datar sahabat karibnya itu. " Tidak.." jawabnya dengan singkat, kemudian Madara kembali memperhatikan lawan didepannya, dan kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Kau , muka topeng! Ikut aku!" tiba-tiba Madara menyuruh si pria bertopeng a.k.a Tobi untuk mengikutinya. " Eh? Kukira aku akan mendapat perlawanan darimu? Kau ingin menyerahkannya secara Cuma-Cuma?" Tobi dengan polosnya menanyakan hal bodoh yang tentu saja semua orang tahu bahwa seorang Uchiha Madara tidak akan pernah menyerah pada semua lawannya.

" Jangan terlalu percaya diri, muka topeng ! Aku hanya ingin mencari tempat yang lebih luas agar kita berdua bisa 'berdansa' " jawab Madara dan sedetik kemudian ia menghilang dengan shunsin dan diikuti oleh Tobi dan menyisakan Hashirama,Himeko dan beberapa orang Anbu yang tadi keluar dari persembunyiannya.

" Kalian semua, diam saja disini.. aku dan Madara bisa mengatasinya" perintah sang Hokage kepada para ANBU bawahannya itu, kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Himeko dan sedetik kemudian mereka berdua ( sama Naruto tentunya ) pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage yang sudah rusak.

Setelah Hashirama dan Himeko sampai , kedatangan mereka langsung disuguhi dengan pertempuran dua orang yang .. yah.. sedang asik bertarung. " Hm.. lebih baik aku tidak mengganggu Madara sampai ia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan.." Pikir sang Hokage yang berada sekitar 20 meter dari tempat sahabatnya bertarung.

" Ne..kau tidak ingin membantunya ?" tanya Himeko, sang istri dari Pimpinan klan Uchiha itu.

" Tidak.. aku ingin membiarkannya bermain sebentar dengan orang itu " Setelah Hashirama mengatakan itu, matanya membulat karena mengenali sebuah segel tangan yang sangat familiar pada dirinya, begitu juga Madara.

" **Mokuton : Jukai Koutan! **" ternyata si pria bertopeng atau Tobi menyerang Madara dengan Mokuton. " Heh.. menarik juga orang ini..dia adalah Uchiha kedua yang bisa menggunakan Mokuton sepertiku."Pikir Madara dan membuat segel tangan yang sama pula.

" **Mokuton : Jukai heki! **" tak lama, muncul sebuah dinding kayu yang ukurannya lumayan besar dan menahan serangan dari Tobi. " ** Katon : Gouka messhitsu! **" Madara kembali menyemburkan lautan api yang dengan cepat menuju kearah Tobi. ' Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan cara yang sama.. ' Pikirnya sambil menghindari serangan brutal dari lawannya itu.

Madara yang melihat pergerakan lawannya terhenti sementara langsung membuat kembali sebuah serangan " **Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu !**" sebuah bola api dengan cepat melesat kearah Tobi, namun sedetik setelahnya, serangan itu menembus tubuhnya. " Menembus?'' pikir Madara dan Hashirama bersamaan. " Butuh bantuan? " tanya Hashirama yang jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh.

" Tidak perlu.. aku bisa mengatasinya." Jawabnya.

Kemudian, Madara melihat kalau disamping sahabatnya itu, terlihat istrinya yang masih menggendong bayi yang terlihat tertidur dengan pulas, padahal suasana sedang berisik karena pertarungan dua orang shinobi yang jaraknya hanya 10 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Tobi yang melihat Madara lengah , segera maju dan menggerakan tangannya kearah kepala Madara. Untung saja , dengan fisik dan reflek yang sudah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun di medan pertempuran, Madara hanya menghindarinya dengan mudah.

POFF! Tiba-tiba, tubuh lawan yang ada didepannya menjadi sebuah bongkahan kayu. ' Kawarimi,eh?' pikirnya dan tak lama, terdengar seseorang meneriakan jurus Mokuton.

Madara langsung melihat kearah sahabatnya yang terlihat mencoba mengambil kembali seorang gadis yang sedang melindungi seorang bayi dalam keadaan terikat dengan kayu. ' Sejak kapan? Kecepatannya memang aneh..' pikirnya lagi , lalu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah aura berwarna kebiru-biruan yang ternyata adalah Susano.

" Oh.. ini adalah Susano legendamu itu ya.. aku ingin lihat seperti apa bentuknya jika sudah dalam tahap sempurna " Tobi yang masih setia menjaga tawanannya itu menteleportasi dirinya kembali dengan shunsin dan berada di belakang Susano Madara.

" Kau jangan meremekan kekuatanku,muka topeng! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku, tapi, jika kau berani menyentuh keluargaku sekali lagi, akan kukirim kau langsung ke alam sana!"Ancam Madara dan mengeluarkan Killing Intent yang sangat besar sampai membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi sesak napas, termasuk lawannya itu.

' Ukh.. seperti biasanya.. Killing Intent nya sangat besar walaupun ini baru seperempatnya..' pikir Hashirama yang masih memperhatikan Madara yang terlihat berhasil mengambil kembali istrinya dan bayinya itu dari tangan lawannya.

" **Mokuton : Mokuryuu no jutsu **" Kemudian Hashirama mengeluarkan jurusnya dan tercipta sebuah naga kayu yang tidak terlalu besar ukurannya dan terlihat berhasil menahan pergerakan Tobi untuk sementara.

Madara lalu menurunkan istrinya dan menonaktifkan mode Susano miliknya dan menatap dengan tampang datar ke arah lawannya. ' Kau tidak terluka kan? Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya Madara yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka berdua.

" Tenang saja,Madara-kun.. aku tidak apa-apa kok.. lagipula aku juga shinobi dari klan Senju dan istri dari pemimpin klan Uchiha.. jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.." ucapnya pada suaminya itu.

Madara hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan kearah Tobi yang tidak memberikan perlawanan walaupun dirinya sedang terikat.

" Katakan.. siapa kau sebenarnya dan apa maumu?'' tanya Madara sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

" Yare-yare.. sudah kukatakan tadi , namaku adalah Tobi.. lalu, apa mauku adalah menyelesaikan rencanaku yang sudah kupersiapkan selama bertahun-tahun.. namun, aku tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama lagi dan itulah sebabnya aku akan mengambil sesuatu darimu.. " Setelah menjelaskan itu, tubuh Tobi kembali menembus dan melewati naga kayu milik Hashirama

' Dia berhasil melewatinya? Padahal Mokuryuu no jutsu itu menyerap chakra miliknya dan ia terlihat baik-baik saja? Dia kuat juga..' batin Hashirama yang masih penasaran dengan pria misterius didepannya itu.

" Lalu, apa yang kuinginkan darimu adalah.. RINNEGAN! " lanjut Tobi dan merapal sebuah segel rumIt. Madara yang mendengarnya pun hanya memasang wajah datarnya. " Hmph! Seperti kau bisa membunuhku kapan saja" ucap Madara sambil memulai untuk mengeluarkan serangan lagi.

Kali ini, Madara menyerangnya dengan **Katon : Gouka mekkakyu ** , namun sekali lagi serangannya menembus tubuh lawannya kembali.

" Jurus miliknya yang satu itu sangat menyebalkan!" umpat nya karena lawannya itu selalu menghindari serangannya. Namun, tak lama , ia melihat Tobi menyatukan kedua tangannya dan merapal sebuah segel.

" Segel apa itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya" pikir Hashirama saat ia melihat Tobi merapal sebuah segal yang rumit dan panjang.

Setelah Tobi selesai merapal segel, ia menghentakan tangannya ketanah. " Ne.. ini jurus originalku dan kalianlah orang pertama yang menikmatinya.. sampai jumpa!" ucap Tobi dengan nada autisnya

Madara mencoba untuk menarik dirinya dan Himeko yang terhisap sebuah lubang berwarna hitam, sementara Hashirama sudah menggunakan Mokuton dan melilitkan kayu itu pada pergelangan Madara dan Himeko , namun gagal.

" MADARA! HIMEKO! NARUTO! " Teriaknya karena ketiga orang yang ingin dilindunginya terhisap ke sebuah lubang berwarna hitam.

Hashirama mencoba mencari keberadaan Tobi, namun dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya dan lapangan yang hancur berantakan bekas pertarungan tadi.

Akhirnya Hashirama menyerah dan kembali ke kantor Hokage untuk membicarakannya dengan Tobirama, sang adik dan Tetua klan Uchiha dan juga klan Senju.

' Tenang saja. Himeko.. Madara..Naruto.. aku akan mencari cara agar kalian bisa kembali ke sini..' batinnya sambil berjalan kembali ke pusat Konoha.

Another world...

ZWUNG! Sebuah portal berwarna hitam muncul secara tiba-tiba dan membuat tim pelacak sebuah desa merasakan adanya chakra asing di tempat dimana portal itu muncul.

Mereka langsung saja menyuruh 10 orang shinobinya untuk pergi ketempat itu.

" Kira-kira.. chakra siapa ya? Katanya, dia memiliki kapasitas chakra yang besar.." tanya salah satu shinobi yang terlihat melompat dari pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lainnya bersama timnya.

" Entahlah.." jawab temannya singkat, dan tak lama, mereka menemukan dua orang dewasa yang terlihat pingsan dan juga terlihat memakai pakaian dengan lambang klan Uchiha di belakangnya, mereka berdua terlihat menyelubungi seorang bayi berambut hitam kecoklatan yang terlihat tertidur.

" Bayi itu dipasangi sebuah kekkai" Salah satu shinobi memberitahukan informasi tersebut kepada anggota timnya.

" Mereka anggota klan Uchiha.. kalau begitu, Mizuki! Kau pergi untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Yondaime-sama, sementara aku akan pergi ke Compound klan Uchiha dan memberitahukan hal ini pada Fugaku-sama.. sisanya, tolong bawa mereka bertiga ke rumah sakit.

TIME SKIP.. Konoha Hospital

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya dua orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang.. mereka berdua kemudian masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan VVIP dimana sepasang suami istri itu masih dalam keadaan pingsan.

Salah satu pria dengan warna rambutnya yang hitam dan terlihat lambang klan Uchiha dibagian lengan baju Jouninnya,Fugaku Uchiha hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, sementara seorang pria dengan warna rambut pirang dengan jubah putihnya itu hanya memasang wajah bingung melihat dua orang itu secara bergantian.

" Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Fugaku?'' tanya seorang pria berambut pirang.

" Hm.. sepertinya aku tahu dia siapa... kalau tidak salah, wajah pria ini bisa kita lihat di salah satu patung di Valley of the end.. apa kau mengerti maksudku,Minato?" Jelas Fugaku sambil memberi sedikit teka-teki pada sahabatnya pirangnya itu.

" Maksudmu, patung Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama? Eh? Tunggu dulu! ..a-apa yang kau maksud.. d-dia.." belum selesai Minato menjawab , terdengar sebuah erangan dari si pria.. pertanda kesadarannya mulai pulih.

Minato,Fugaku dan seorang ANBU yang memakai topeng gagak hanya memasang posisi siaga karena mereka sudah tahu sosok yang terbaring didepannya itu.

Pria berambut panjang itu mulai membuka matanya, dan perlahan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghalau sinar yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam indra penglihatannya.

" Ukh.. dimana ini?" tanyanya pada tiga orang didepannya yang tampak memasang posisi itu kemudian duduk di ranjangnya dan melihat kearah kiri kalau teryata ada seorang wanita yang terlihat tidur dengan pulas , padahal wanita itu bukan tertidur, tapi pingsan.

Pria ini kembali mengingat-ngingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami dna sedetik kemudian, matanya melebar. " Dimana Naruto?" tanya pria itu dan terkandung juga nada khawatir didalamnya.

" Jika maksud Anda adalah seorang bayi yang memiliki ciri rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan, ia ada di ruang khusus bayi" jawab ANBU itu dan dengan cepat, ia berlari kearah pintu keluar.

Betapa kagetnya ia atau kita panggil Madara melihat rumah sakit Konoha yang sangat berbeda , tidak seperti yang ada diingatannya. ' Kuso! Orang itu berhasil membuatku dan keluargaku ke tempat yang mirip Konoha dan membuatnya berbeda sama sekali dengan yang ada diingatanku.. apa ini masa depan atau dimensi yang lain?" pikirannya kini diisi dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang harus dijawabnya sendiri.

Akhirnya , Madara tidak jadi ke ruang khusus perawatan bayi dan memilih untuk kembali ke ruangannya dan mulai duduk kembali di sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur istrinya sementara ketiga orang ini masih bingung dengan pria yang didepannya.

" Kalian bertiga duduklah,ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian" ucapnya dan ketiga orang itu hanya mengikuti kemauan Madara.

" Apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan, Madara-san?" tanya Minato dan membuat Madara agak kaget.

" Apa kalian semua.. mengenaliku?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung. " Tentu saja.. tidak hanya aku.. bahkan hampir seluruh shinobi tahu namamu dan reputasimu juga sejarahmu saat pertarungan terakhir kalian di lembah akhir.." jelas Minato dengan senyumnya.

Madara tampak berpikir sejenak.. ada yang aneh.. pertarungan kalian? Pertarungan siapa?

" Maksudnya dari " pertarungan kalian".. apakah maksudmu..aku dan Hashirama?" tanyanya lagi. Ia harus mencari informasi secepatnya.

" Iya " jawab Fugaku yang lebih dulu berbicara dari Minato.

Madara yang mendengar jawaban itu, kemudian hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

'Jadi benar kalau aku dan keluargaku dikirim ke dimensi lain yang berbeda dari duniaku.. tapi, mereka mengenaliku dan Hashirama.. apakah kedua dunia ini memiliki beberapa kejadian yang berbeda? . " pikirnya, kemudian terlintas dibenaknya tentang satu orang.

" Hm.. apa kau pernah melihat seorang Uchiha yang memakai sebuah topeng dan memiliki satu mata sharingan yang ada disebelah kanan matanya?. Lalu ia memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat dirinya tembus? " Ketiga orang itu pun kaget mendengar pertanyaan Madara.

" A-Aku.. pernah bertarung melawannya..Dia.. menyebut dirinya Uchiha Madara.. dia juga menyerang Konoha dengan menggunakan Kyuubi sebulan yang lalu dan saat ini Konoha masih dalam proses perbaikan.. tapi, bagaimana mungkin kau mengenalnya, Madara-san? Kau ini adalah Uchiha Madara yang asli kan? Kalau begitu, siapa orang bertopeng itu ?" Tanya Minato yang sebenarnya masih cukup terkejut. Pria yang kini sedang mengobrol dengannya adalah Uchiha Madara itu sendiri dan adalah seseorang yang mendapat julukan sebagai Dewa Shinobi.

" Hah.. aku juga tidak tahu dia itu siapa.. yang hanya kuketahui sekarang adalah tentang kekuatannya.. dia bisa menggunakan Mokuton, membuat dirinya tembus dan membuatku dan keluargaku terdampar disini.. oh.. dan satu hal lagi.. pria itu menyebut dirinya dengan nama Tobi.. dia baru saja menyerangku dan Hashirama.. dia mengincar Rinnegan ku.. karena itulah dia menyerangku dan katanya dia akan menggunakan kekuatan mataku untuk mencapai tujuan dari pada akhirnya, dia mengirim kami bertiga ke dimensi ini.. kupikir ini adalah dimensi asal orang itu.." Jelas Madara panjang lebar , sementara ketiga orang itu hanya mengangguk , pertanda mereka mengerti.

" Dia memang sangat ahli dalam penggunaan Jikukan ninjutsu..Setelah insiden itu, para tetua desa menuduh kalau klan Uchiha adalah dalang dibalik penyerangan Kyubi..Setelah beberapa saat setelah kejadian itu, ANBU dan beberapa shinobi dikirim untuk melacaknya, namun.. keberadaanya tidak pernah ditemukan dan seperti menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak kembali.." Jelas Fugaku yang merupakan kalimat terpanjangnya saat itu.

" Hn.. ngomong-ngomong.. kalian bertiga ini siapa?" tanya Madara yang baru saja ingat karena ketiga orang itu belum ia kenal.

" Ah ya.. maaf , namaku Namikaze Minato.. Yondaime Hokage.." jawab Minato dengan santai sambil berdiri dan memperlihatkan tulisan dibalik punggungnya dan terdapat kanji yang bertuliskan ' Yondaime Hokage'

" Yondaime?Sepertinya benar ini di masa depan " pikirnya.

"Oh.. Yondaime ka?..Souka..Lalu siapa Uchiha itu?" tunjuk Madara kearah Fugaku, sebelumnya ia sempat shock karena didepannya ada seorang Hokage.. dan terlebih.. ia adalah Hokage Keempat.

" Uchiha Fugaku.. Pemimpin klan Uchiha" jawabnya dengan nada datar.

" Uhuk!" Madara yang sedang minum pun terbatuk karena mendengar jawaban Fugaku. Jadi dia pemimpin Klan yang baru.. pikirnya.

" Perkenalkan...Namaku Uchiha Itachi.. seorang ANBU dan umurku adalah 12 tahun..aku adalah anak pertama dari Fugaku-sama.." jawab Itachi yang kemudian melepas topengnya sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya dan membuat Madara bingung. Ya ampun! dia masih berumur 12 tahun dan sudah menjadi seorang ANBU? .

' Sepertinya, aku juga akan memberikan Naruto latihan ekstra jika sudah besar nanti .. Naruto tidak boleh kalah dari anak si Headmaster Clan itu..' pikirnya karena terispirasi dari pengalaman perangnya dulu dan salah satu progidy dari klannya yang kini ada didepannya, dan juga, tentu saja karena tidak ingin anaknya kalah dari Itachi.

Akhirnya Madara mengambil kesimpulan kalau dirinya dan keluarganya itu ada di dimensi lain dan juga ada di masa depan.. sangat jauh dari era nya.. apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang?

**To be continued..**

**Keterangan :**

**Nama : Uchiha Madara**

**Rank : SS ( iya kan? Abisnya dia kan dewa shinobi )**

**Elemen : Katon,Suiton,Doton,Fuuton ( Dari Rinnegan )**

**Kekkei Genkai : Mokuton ( Dari Rinnegannya )**

**Senjata : Gunbai dan Katana ( Khusus )**

**Nama : Senju/Uchiha Himeko ( OC )**

**Rank : S**

**Elemen : Suiton,Fuuton**

**Kekkei Genkai : -**

**Senjata : Katana**

**Nama : Uchiha Naruto**

**Rank : ( Belum ditentuin.. )**

**Elemen : Katon,Suiton,Doton**

**Kekkei Genkai : Mokuton ( karena punya elemen doton dan Suiton.. dan juga diajarin sama Madara )**

**Senjata : Kusanagi**

**A/N : Aku udah tulis keterangan Madara, Himeko sama Naruto..Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini..memuaskan ? Aku udah panjangin wordnya.. jd please RnR ya.. agar aku bisa lebih baik lagi dari yang sebelumnya.. kritik dan saran diterima karena Author masih amatiran.. hehe**

**See you in next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The future of the world are in your hand

Genre :Adventure,Family,Fantasy dan sedikit Romance..

Rate : T

Pair : Madara x Himeko (OC) , Naruto xNaruko , Sasuke x Sakura

Summary :

Kehidupannya dan keluarganya baik-baik saja sampai suatu waktu ia bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius yang mengincar sesuatu dari dirinya dan membuat dirinya beserta anaknya terjebak di dunia lain,namun memiliki sejarah yang hampir sama seperti di dunianya. Payah bikin summary nih...

Warning:AU Semi-Canon,OOC Madara,More-friendly Madara,Time-Travel,Strong!Naru,Typo, Alive!MinaKushi, No itachi missing-nin.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**B****alasan Review..( ada juga yg kgk aq tulis disini soalnya ud dibales lwt PM**** )**

**-Guest : Kalo untuk elemen lava msh dipikirin..dan klo jd mungkin masih lama dkasih liatnya.. dan makasih jg atas sarannya**

**-Narutodragon : data naruto krg lengkap gr2 aq langsung publish aja dan blm di cek kekurangannya..hehe..****gomen.. oh iya..**** naruto em****an****g punya sharingan..kan dia dari klan Uchiha..**

**Ok..segitu dulu..dan sedikit catatan kalau chapter 3 adalah flashback kenapa Madara bisa akur lagi sama Hashirama dan kenapa Madara dan Himeko bisa saling jatuh cinta**** dan ini dibagi menjadi 2 part.. hehe****..jujur aja..author jg sebenernya bingung nyari alur buat scene madara-himeko..eh.. malah ada yang ngereview dan dy juga ngasih ide bwt autor yang otaknya lg buntu..hehe..****dan makasih untuk salah satu senpai**** atas iden****y****a..ide anda , aku pake ya bwt chap ini..hehehe..lagian,ade****k**** aq aja jg stuju..satu lagi..alasan kenapa Tobi malah ke Madara dan kgk nyerang Nagato adalah karena Tobi udah kagak mau nunggu rencananya lebih lama lagi dan disini, ia juga agak ceroboh dalam masalah perhitungan**** dan dia tidak langsung memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang nanti jika dia udah bawa Madara and family ke dimensi+masa depan, alias tempat dia tinggal**** …hehehe..kira2 begitu ajalah..ok.. happy reading dan seperti biasa..kritik dan terlebih lagi adalah saran yg akan membantu author amatir ini agar bisa lebih bagus lagi dalam membuat fic…**

Preview Chapter….

Akhirnya Madara mengambil kesimpulan kalau dirinya dan keluarganya itu ada di dimensi lain dan juga ada di masa depan.. sangat jauh dari era nya.. apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang?

Chapter 3 ' Madara's Life part 1 –Hashirama and Madara arc '

" Etto..Madara-san?" panggil Minato.

" Hm? Ada apa Yondaime-san?" Tanya Madara yang terlihat masih menyeruput ocha miliknya yang tadi dibelikan oleh salah satu ANBU dan orang itu adalah Itachi, dengan shunsinnya dia membawa secangkir ocha untuk diberikannya kepada pria yang ada didepannya sekarang.

" Aku ingin bertanya..kenapa kau menikah dengan seorang Senju? Bukankah Uchiha dan Senju itu selalu berperang ?" Tanya Minato dan kemudian , mereka bertiga pun menunggu jawaban dari Madara yang dari tadi hanya diam.. Madara pun melirik tiga orang yang didepannya yang terlihat penasaran dengan jawaban darinya.

" Yah.. kalau kalian ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan seorang Senju, aku harus memulainya dari kisahku dan Hashirama dulu.. jika tidak, kalian pasti tidak akan mengerti." Jelas Madara dan ketiga orang itu hanya mengangguk. Madara pun meletakan gelas ocha yang sudah habis itu diatas sebuah lemari kecil dan sejenak ia melirik istrinya yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar.. mungkin masih pusing dengan jurus orang ,Madara memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap intens tiga orang didepannya dan memulai kisahnya.

Saat itu..

**Flashback…**

TRANG! TRING! DUUUARR! Terdengar berbagai suara dentingan dan beberapa kali terjadi ledakan antara pertarungan dua orang shinobi yang terlihat masih sangat muda.Mereka saling bertarung satu sama lai tanpa memperdulikan padang rumput yang awalnya terlihat indah menjadi sebuah medang pertempuran dengan cairan merah yang terlihat berceceran dimana-mana, bahkan mayat-mayat shinobi yang bergelimpangan terkadang ditemukan dengan kondisi tubuh yang sudah tidak beraturan..'benar-benar pertempuran yang mengerikan' batin salah satu pemuda berambut panjang yang melihat arena tempat mereka bertarung. Kemudian ia kembali melihat lawan didepannya yang diselimuti aura berwarna biru muda sambil berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah pedang di masing-masing tangannya.

" **Mokuton : Kajukai Kourin **" salah satu dari mereka meneriakan sebuah nama jutsu dan tak lama, keluar ratusan , bahkan ribuan pohon dari dalam tanah dan terlihat puluhan bunga dengan kelopaknya yang terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan asap berwarna kuning.

Semua shinobi yang ada disekitar sana langsung menutup hidungnya, dan ada beberapa juga yang menjauh dari sana. Kemudian, sosok berwarna biru muda yang tadi sedang berjalan kearah pemuda yang lainnya itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan saat dengan tidak sengaja , pemuda berambut panjang raven itu menghirup asap yang ada disekitarnya.

' Dia berniat melumpuhkanku dengan racun ya? ' batin seorang pria berambut panjang dengan poni panjangnya yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya.

'Kalau begitu..' Pemuda itu menyeringai bagaikan shinigami yang sedang senang karena mendapatkan banyak jiwa ,langsung menambah chakranya dan sesaat kemudian, sosok astral berwarna biru muda yang menyelubungi dirinya itu terlihat membesar dan akhirnya menjadi sosok raksasa yang memiliki armor lengkap dengan dua buah sayap dan sebuah pedang yang dipegang di tangan kiri raksasa itu.

" Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku dengan cara yang terlalu mudah seperti itu,Hashirama!" teriak pemuda itu dari dalam sosok astral yang menyelubunginya itu.

" Aku tidak pernah bilang akan membunuhmu..aku hanya ingin hubungan persahabatan kita kembali seperti saat kita masih kecil.. " teriak pemuda yang satu lagi, atau bisa kita panggil Hashirama.Walaupun dia terlihat tenang diluar, tapi tidak dapat ditutupi lagi kalau dia sedang gelisah didalam hatinya.' Aku harus menyadarkannya sebelum semuanya terlambat..' batin Hashirama yang merasa iba dengan sahabatnya yang terlalu terobsesi akan kekuatan itu.

" Terserah kau bilang apa ..yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah tujuanku untuk mengalahkanmu!" jawab Pemuda raven itu dan..

DUAARR! Dengan sekali tebasan dari pedang samurainya itu, sebuah gunung pun menjadi bahan pelampiasan atas kekesalannya.Dan sekarang, gunung yang tinnginya menjulang sampai melewati awan itu pun hancur .

" H-hanya sekali tebasan?" Pikir seorang pria berambut putih.

DUMM! DUMM! DUMM! Raksasa itu terus berjalan kearah Hashirama yang terlihat sedang merapal segel tangan.

" **Mokuton : Mokujin no jutsu **" Ucap Hashirama dan tak lama dia ada diatas sebuah manusia kayu dengan tinggi yang menyamai sosok astral didepannya itu dan terlihat tambahan sebuah naga kayu dibagian lehernya .

" Hyaaa! " Teriak Pemuda bermata crimson darah itu atau kita panggil Madara. Madara mengarahkan pedang Susano miliknya kearah Manusia kayu milik Hashirama.

TRANK! Keduanya pun saling menahan serangan satu sama lain.

" **Mokuton : Mokuryuu no jutsu **" Ucap Hashirama dan sebuah naga kayu pun melilit pergerakan Susano Madara.

" Ini belum berakhir!" Teriak Madara dan menghancurkan naga kayu milik Hashirama. Hashirama yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung menusuk Susano Madara .

Namun, sedetik kemudian, Susano Madara memegang dan menarik pedang itu sehingga manusia kayu dan dirinya ikut tertarik dan langsung meninju Manusia kayu milik Hashirama.

DUUUAK! Hashirama bersama jutsunya pun terlempar beberapa meter dan kemudian jurus milik Hashirama pun menghilang. Kini masih terlihat Madara dengan Susano miliknya yang masih berdiri dengan kokoh didepannya dan dihadapan klan Senju , juga Uchiha.

" **Yasaka**.."Madara menyebutkan salah satu jutsu yang amat sangat dikenali oleh klan Uchiha, dan salah satu dari mereka pun menyadari itu ." Minna! Lari! Ini jurus paling kuat milik Susano Madara-sama!" teriak salah satu anggota klan Uchiha yang menyadari akibat dari jutsu yang pimpinannya itu akan keluarkan..sepertinya Madara lupa kalau tidak hanya dirinya yang berperang, melainkan anggota klannya juga.

Shinobi dari klan Uchiha pun langsung menjauh dan membuat kekkai yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi diri mereka, sementara Hashirama membuat pertahanan dengan Mokutonnya, sekaligus menyelubungi klan Senju yang sudah merapat kearahnya.

" **Magatama **!" ucap Madara dan sebuah chakra telah terbentuk ditangan Susano miliknya dan langsung dilemparnya kearah Hashirama.

" **Mokuton : Jukai Heki! " ** Teriak Hashirama langsung dan sebuah kubah kayu dengan beberapa lapisan pun melindunginya juga klan Senju.

DUUUAARRR! Kembali terdengar lagi ledakan dan menimbulkan asap tebal yang mengganggu penglihatan.Hashirama pun membuka kubah kayu yang tadi melingkupinya bersama klannya, dan salah satu dari anggota klannya berinisiatif untuk menghilangkan kabut yang menggangu pandangan mereka semua.

" **Fuuton : Daitoppa! " **Ucap seseorang dari klan Senju dan dengan jurusnya ia menghilangkan kabut yang menghalangi pemandangan,walaupun itu bukan jutsu tingkat tinggi, namun masih mampu untuk menghilangkan kabut yang menggangu mereka.

Kini terlihat sebuah kawah dengan diameter yang cukup luas dan tak lama, Hashirama melihat Madara yang masih diselubungi Susano, walaupun ukurannya mengecil.Madara mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena dari awal pertarungan , ia sudah mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsu tingkat tinggi yang memang menguras banyak chakra, terlebih Susano miliknya.

Mereka pun kembali bertarung lagi, beradu Ninjutsu, Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu sampai pada akhirnya, Madara kembali kalah dan kembali terbaring ditanah untuk pertama kalinya setelah saat itu,sementara Hashirama terlihat terduduk didekatnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Tobirama pun maju kedepan dan berdiri disamping kakaknya yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang ia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dengan bagian lancipnya yang dibagian bawah, bersiap untuk membunuh pria didepannya itu.

" Inilah akhirmu.. Madara.." Ucap Tobirama dingin, hendak menusuk tubuh Madara yang sudah tidak berdaya. Sedikit lagi dia akan menusuk tubuh itu, namun sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

" Jangan sentuh dia, Tobirama!" teriak Hashirama pada adiknya itu dengan tatapan yang sangat menakutkan. Tobirama pun kaget karena baru kali ini sang kakak membentaknya ,apalagi masalahnya adalah karena tidak ingin dirinya menyentuh sang Uchiha yang masih terbujur tak berdaya.

" Tapi kenapa? Ini kesempatan kita untuk membunuhnya!"teriak Tobirama kesal." Kau-" sebelum Hashirama melanjutkannya, pembicaraanya dipotong oleh Madara.

" Tidak! Apa yang adikmu ingin lakukan itu benar..cepat bunuh aku..aku akan merasa terhormat jika aku mati ditanganmu..adikku sudah mati dan aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang dapat kulindingi" Ucap Madara dengan wajah sedih saat tanpa sengajaia teringat akan kematian adiknya..Uchiha Izuna.

" Anda tidak boleh mati,Madara-sama! jika Anda meninggal, siapa yang akan memimpin klan Uchiha?" teriak salah satu anggota klan yang kaget dengan penuturan dari pemimpinnya, karena seingatnya pemimpinnya itu bukan lah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah..apalagi disaat-saat seperti ini..

Hashirama yang tadi melihat dan mendengar perkataan dari salah satu anggota klan Uchiha itu kembali melihat Madara yang masih melamun , dan kemudian ia menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya .

" Madara…aku akan menanyakanmu satu hal..apa tujuanmu sekarang ini?." Tanya Hashirama , sementara Madara hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan pertanyaan Hashirama.

" Hm..Tujuanku..?" Madara berhenti sejenak sambil memikirkan kembali apa tujuannya.

" Aku..ingin..mengalahkanmu..?" jawab Madara seadanya, dan Hashiramapun tersenyum.

" Eh?Jadi tujuanmu adalah untuk mengalahkanku?..baiklah ..kesampingkan dulu hal itu..Aku ingi bertanya lagi satu hal..apa kau pernah memikirkan klanmu?, Apa kau pernah berkumpul bersama-sama dengan mereka?, apakah kau memikirkan perasaan mereka semua saat kau bilang kalau kau tidak punya siapapun untuk kau lindungi? Setidaknya anggaplah mereka semua adikmu.. ..ups.. maaf..sepertinya aku malah berbicara hal yang tidak-tidak tadi..baikkah, tidak usah pikirkan..dan ak-" Sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya lagi, terdengar suara seseorang yang memotong perkataanya.

" Tidak..apa yang kau katakan itu benar.. " Ternyata yang memotong pembicaraan itu adalah Madara dan mencoba untuk duduk.

" Apa maksudmu,Madara?" Tanya Hashirama yang masih tidak ampun..padahal tadi dia sendiri yang bicara.

" Baka!, maksudku aku tersadar dengan ucapanmu tadi..aku merasa kalau aku telah membuang banyak waktu hanya untuk berperang dan mencoba mengalahkanmu..tanpa memikirkan klanku sendiri." jelas Madara , lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Hashirama karena malu dengan jawabannya, dan terlebih ia berteriaktadi..' Eh? Cepat sekali berubahnya..dia langsung menjawabnya terang-terangan..dan juga malu..hihihi' pikir Hashirama sambil tertawa geli didalam hatinya akibat melihat tingkah dari pemuda didepannya , terlintas lagi ide di benaknya untuk kembali menjahilinya.

" Etto..aku masih tidak mengerti..bisa kau jelaskan sekali lagi?" tanya Hashirama sambil tersenyum senang..berharap rencananya berhasil.

Madara yang melihat wajah jahil dari Hashirama hanya menghela nafasnya dan mulai berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang berdebu.

" Hei! Kau mau kemana?"tanya Hashirama saat melihat Madara mengambil Gunbai miliknya dan mengikatkannya kembali di belakang punggungnya.Ternyata rencanannya gagal untuk menjahilinya..

" Tentu saja pulang.. dan besok bawa seluruh klan Senju ke hutan tempat kita bermain waktu kecil..aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu.." jelas Madara. " Minna! Ayo kita pulang! " seru Madara. " Ha'I" jawab mereka serempak dan meninggalkan medan pertempuran itu..begitu juga dengan klan Senju.

.

.

.

Esoknya..

Ternyata tujuan Madara kemarin adalah berdamai dengan klan Senju, dan Hashirama pun senang karena akan merasa hidupnya akan mulai tenang dan kedua orang itu akan kembali melanjutkan hubungan persahabatan mereka yang sempat .. betapa salahnya pemikiranmu tentang hidupmu yang akan mulai tenang.. Hashirama Senju..

**Time skip..1 week later..**

Madara dan Hashirama kini sedang berjalan di pusat warga memberi hormat kepada duo shinobi terkuat itu. Kini mereka berdua sedang ada didepan gerbang Akademi ninja dan sesekali melihat anak-anak yang berlari kesana-sini. Madara dan Hashirama pun melihat seorang gadis kecil yang terjatuh..entah karena apa. Dan dengan sigap ,Madara berlari untuk menolong gadis itu ,namun gadis kecil itu agak ketakutan karena melihat wajah Madara yang gelap akibat tertutp poni panjangnya yang menyadari itu hanya sweatdrop .

Hashirama yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala ,kemudian berjalan kearah gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah bunga yang tadi diterimanya dari pemilik toko bunga.

Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat pada kedua orang didepannya dan berlari kedalam akademi ninja.

Setelahnya,mereka berdua bangun dari posisi jongkoknya.

" Heh..sudah kubilang untuk memotong ponimu itu.." Ucap Hashirama sambil tertawa karena mengingat kejadian barusan.

" Cih! Urusai,dobe!" Ejek Madara kearah Hashirama.. dan saat ia melihat kearah Hashirama, ternyata sahabatnya itu sedang..

Doeengg!

Kembali depresi? Madara pun menepuk jidatnya karena kesal dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya yang tidak pernah hilang dari kecil itu.

Sekarang terlihat Hashirama yang sedang depresi dengan latar garis berwarna ungu-hitam dan sebuah tulisan dengan bahasa jepang diatas kepalanya.

" Ya ampun..kenapa kebiasaanmu yang satu ini tidak pernah hilang sih?" tanya Madara sweatdrope plus kesal.

" Mau bagaimana lagi,teme! Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku" jawab Hashirama dengan warna matanya yang hitam, seperti seorang edo tensei. " Hah..sudahlah.. ayo kita pergi saja" ucap Madara yang dengan bijak menyelesaikan masalah kecil itu.

Setelah perdebatan singkat yang sangat tidak PENTING itu, Mereka berdua menuju tebing yang nantinya akan menjadi gunung wajah Hokage.

.

" Apa kau masih ingat?" tanya Hashirama tiba-tiba dan membuat Madara menolehkan kepalanya kearah sahabatnya itu. " ingat apa?" tanya Madara. " Tentu saja saat kita masih anak-anak dan membicarakan tentang membangun sebuah desa.." jawab Hashirama sambil memandang desa didepannya, begitu juga dengan Madara. " Oh..tentu saja ..." Jawab Madara dan menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya itu.

" Yah..kupikir itu hanya mimpimu yang tidak bisa jadi kenyataan.." lanjut Madara lagi.

" Hei! Mimpi seseorang pasti bisa terwujud suatu hari nanti.." jawab Hashirama yang tidak terima dan kemudian,suasana menjadi hening kembali.

"Hm.. Kepala Shinobi yang akan melindungi Negara api dan desa ini dari balik bayangan..kuberi nama Hokage..bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

" Hokage?" tanya Madara

" Daimyo Negara api menyuruh kita untuk memilih pemimpin desa dan ..bagaimana kalau kau yang menjadi Hokage?" Tanya Hashirama

" Aku rasa tidak..lebih baik kau yang menjadi Hokage.." jawab Madara sambil memikirkan kemungkinan akan tugas-tugas yang akan dilakukan seorang Hokage.

" Eh? Sayang sekali..oh ya..aku baru mendapat kabar baru..klan Shimura dan Sarutobi akan bergabung dengan kita" jelas Hashirama sambil memamerkan senyum andalannya.

" Hah? Kau serius dobe?" tanya Madara yang langsung menggunakan nama panggilan kesayangannya itu pada sahabatnya.

" Bohong...ya iyalah serius" jawab Hashirama dengan perempatan dikepalanya.

" Baka dobe" ejek Madara ." Hah..dasar teme" jawab Hashirama masih dengan perempatan didahinya sambil melirik Madara.

" Hah..sudahlah..akan kulanjutkan.." Hashirama sejenak menghirup udara segar itu dan merilekskan tubuhnya.

" Kita harus memberi nama pada desa ini..kau punya ide?" tanya Hashirama.

Madara memang kebetulan sedang memegang sebuah daun dengan lubang ditengahnya .Kemudian Madara melihat desa itu dari lubang itu dan ia tersenyum. " Desa..yang tersembunyi dibalik daun..Konohagakure no sato.. bagaimana? Keren kan?" jawab Madara dan tiba-tiba langsung masuk dalam mode narsis..

Doeengg!

Hashirama pun kembali menundukan kepalanya karena depresi. " Terlalu sederhana..bahkan tidak ada pelesetannya sama sekali.." gumamnya, namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh sang Uchiha.

" Hoi! Nama 'Hokage' mu itu sama saja,dobe! Dan sudah kubilang untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan bodohmu itu! " Bentak Madara dengan wajah konyol ala anime dan kepalanya juga yang membesar

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam selama sepuluh detik, dan Madara kembali bertanya .

"Hei! Aku ingin tanya..apakah Hokage akan selalu berada didesa dan semua orang harus menjaganya?" tanya Madara, tanpa memandang kearah Hashirama dan lebih memilih memandang sebuah desa kecil yang baru dibangunnya bersama Sahabatnya itu seminggu yang lalu.. bagaimana bisa dalam seminggu sudah banyak rumah-rumah..? oh.. tentu saja dengan Mokuton.. memang sebuah kekkei genkai yang praktis..hm..

" Ya..tapi tidak hanya itu..dengar..dengan tumbuhnya desa ini, ,Hokage pasti akan tambah kenapa tadi aku menyarankanmu agar menjadi Hokage..dan juga aku ingin mengukir wajah tampanmu di batu besar ini..dan..dengan sedikit modifikasi tentunya.." jelas Hashirama panjang lebar.

" Ya..dan itulah alasanku karena tidak ingin menjadi Hokage..wajah tampanku tidak bisa disebar ke sembarang orang..bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang nakal dan mencoret-coret wajah tampanku ini,hah? Kau mau tanggung jawab?" tanya Madara dengan kenarsisan yang sudah mencapai stadium 3." Eh? Jangan terlalu narsis,teme!" ucap Hashirama yang agak bergidik melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba terlalu narsis hari ini. Namun, sebuah teriakan membuat kedua orang itu menyudahi pembicaraanya.

" Ah!jadi kalian disini?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang dan yang ternyata memanggil adalah Tobirama.

" Oh..itu kau..muka tembok!" celetuk Madara dan Hashirama tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa kali ini.

" Hahahahaha! Tobi-chan..kau diejek oleh seorang Uchiha dan terlebih..dia adalah Madara..bwahahah! tapi memang pas dengan wajahmu tobi-chan.." Tawa Hashirama dan membuat Tobirama kesal sekaligus sweatdropped melihat kakaknya itu.

'Ada apa dengan dua orang bodoh ini' batinnya dan mengajak mereka ke rapat daimyo dan sudah diputuskan bahwa yang menjadi Hokage pertama adalah Hashirama dengan asisten penasihatnya, Uchiha Madara.

.

.

.

**2 YEARS LATER…**

" Lapor, Hokage-sama.. kami mendapat informasi dari mata-mata kami yang ada di gerbang barat Konoha..mereka menemukan 20 mayat shinobi kumo ..penjaga gerbang barat bilang kalau semalam, mereka semua dibunuh oleh para ANBU kita.." jelas seorang ANBU bertopeng beruang.

" Hm..baiklah..akan kuurus segera..kau boleh pergi sekarang, Kuma" jawab sang Hokage.

'' Ha'I" jawabnya lalu pergi dengan shunsin.

" Menurutmu, apakah mereka benar-benar berniat untuk menyerang Konoha,Madara?" tanya sang Hokage.

" Hn..sudah jelas bukan? Apa mayat ke-20 shinobi Kumo itu bukanlah sebuah bukti untukmu? ,menurutku..tidak hanya Kumo..Kiri dan Iwa juga sama saja seperti Kumo..mereka takut dengan desa kita karena desa ini terdiri dari klan yang kuat dan terkenal seperti Uchiha,Senju,Hyuuga,Yamanaka,Nara dan yang lainnya..itu opiniku..dan lebih baik, kau mulai bersiap-siap dan memperkuat pertahanan desa.. karena siapa tahu ketiga desa itu akan menyerang kita secara bersamaan.." jelas Madara dan Hashirama hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan sebuah kertas yang berisi laporan yang baru saja diterimanya.

" Hah.. selalu perang..kapan akan berakhir? Lagipula, kita juga sudah menandatangani kontrak perdamaian lima negara besar setahun yang lalu..apa alasannya?" tanya Hashirama pada dirinya sendiri.

" Jika opiniku benar tentang mereka bertiga yang akan menyerang kita secara bersamaan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?tidak mungkin kau hanya ingin memperkuat pertahanan desa? " tanya Madara sambil menikmati permen lollipop rasa coklatnya itu,karena dia memang suka coklat.

" Hm..akan kupikirkan..dan lebih baik kita bersiap-siap dari sekarang.." jawab Hashirama yang kemudian bangkit dari kursi Hokagenya dan berjalan menuju arah pintu, sementara Madara masih bersantai di sofa.

" Kau mau kemana?" tanya Madara." Rapat Council..hah..jujur saja..aku malas menghadiri rapat itu." Jawab Hashirama." Oh..sudah waktunya ya.." pikirnya.

" Itulah kenapa alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin menjadi Hokage.." ucapnya dan kemudian menghilang dengan shunsin, sementara Hashirama sudah meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

**Rapat Council..**

" Memang terdengar kabar bahwa ketiga negara itu berniat untuk menyerang Konoha secara bersamaan.. bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan ke Uzushio?" tanya salah satu peserta rapat.

" Tidak bisa.. Uzushio juga sedang menghadapi masalah besar.. dari kabar burung yang beredar, ketiga negara ini juga ingin berperang melawan Uzushio.. apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan..?" Setelah menjawab pertanyaan salah satu peserta, kepala klan Yamanaka ini mulai berpikir.. setidaknya sebuah alasan kenapa ketiga negara ini ingin menyerang Konoha dan Uzushio..

" Hm..apa mungkin ketiga negara itu takut dengan kekuatan kita dan Uzushio?" tanya Tobirama yang mencoba memberi opini.

" Mungkin saja- " Sebelum sang Hokage melanjutkan perkataannya kembali, terdengar sebuah ledakan di arah hutan timur Konoha. Dan tak lama, muncul seorang ANBU di hadapan mereka semua.

" Hokage-sama! Terlihat pasukan shinobi dari negara Kumo,Iwa dan Kiri yang menyerang hutan timur Konoha.. pertahanan lapisan pertama sudah dikuasai.." lapor ANBU itu dan menyebabkan seisi ruangan shock.

" Cepat! Perintahkan pada seluruh ANBU, Jounin dan Chunin untuk ikut berperang dan melindungi desa, dan untuk para Genin, suruh mereka membawa seluruh penduduk desa ketempat yang aman.. dan minta kepada seluruh klan yang mempunyai pangkat Jounin Dan Chunin untuk langsung ke bagian pertahanan level terakhir!" perintah Hashirama dan ANBU itu pergi dengan shunsin setelah menerima perintah dari sang Hokage.

" Madara, Tobirama dan seluruh kepala klan, ikut aku ke garis depan untuk menahan mereka sebisa mungkin! Himeko! Kau juga ikut!" Perintah Hashirama dan mereka semua mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan terlihat masih tersisa beberapa anggota dewan yang sepertinya bukan shinobi yang masih duduk disana.

**Medan perang**..

DHUAR!DHUAR! Ledakan terus terjadi dimana-mana.. terlihat desa itu sudah mulai berantakan karena berbagai ledakan yang sampai kedalam desa. Jounin dan Chunin terlihat sibuk menahan serangan musuh.

Kini kita ke garis depan..

Terlihat Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama , Himeko serta seluruh anggota klan dan sekitar seribu pasukan Jounin Konoha dan Anbu menahan serangan yang dilancarkan musuh di garis depan.

" Semuanya! serang mereka !" komando salah satu Kage disana.

" **Suiton : Dai bakushui shoha! **" Teriak lima belas shinobi Kirigakure dan terlihat dari mulutnya , mereka memuntahkan air dalam jumlah yang besar..

" **Mokuton: Jukai Heki! " ** Langsung saja , dengan sigapnya Hashirama membuat dinding kayu dengan ukuran raksasa dan membawa dirinya serta seluruh pasukannya agar selamat dari terjangan air yang sudah membanjiri tempat mereka berpijak tadi.

" Ternyata , seperti inilah jurus Mokuton.. sepertinya, setelah aku membunuhmu, aku akan mengambil sel mu dan aku akan membuat diriku menjadi pengguna Mokuton..hahaha!" Tawa seorang Kage yang terlihat sangat tertarik dengan Mokuton milik Hashirama.

Hashirama ingin membalas , namun ditahan oleh Madara.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Hashirama sedikit bingung dengan tindakan sahabatnya itu.

" Biar aku yang membalasnya " jawab Madara singkat sambil memamerkan seringainya dan membuat pasukan Konoha yang melihat seringaian itu agak ngeri. ' Seringainya terlihat menyeramkan.. ' batin salah satu shinobi Konoha yang ikut berperang di garis depan.

" Bagaimana dengan lapisan ketiga dan terakhir? " tanya Sang Hokage pada sepupunya itu.

" Mereka masih berperang dengan ninja Kiri dan Iwa.." jawab Sepupunya yang bernama Senju Himeko.

" Hm.." Hashirama hanya menggumam dan kemudian melihat Madara yang tepat didepan pasukan Kumogakure .

" Kau mau apa? Menyerahkan dirimu hah?" tanya salah satu shinobi Kumo.. bodoh.. dia memancing amarah sang Uchiha dengan ucapannya barusan.

Madara hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya sehingga mereka semua tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Kemudian , Madara mengangkat kembali kepalanya dengan EMS yang sudah aktif dan terlihat mengeluarkan darah segar dari mata kanannya.

" **Amaterasu **" gumam sang Uchiha dan dari ketiadaan , muncul kobaran api yang melalap sebagian pasukan Kumo. Sementara , di pihak pasukan Kumo, terlebih lagi sang Raikage terlihat shock karena hanya dengan satu jutsu, pemuda didepannya telah membunuh sebagian pasukannya.

" Siapa kau? Akan kubunuh kau! " teriak Raikage kesal.

" Tenanglah , Raikage! Dia adalah seorang Uchiha.. jadi jangan bertindak sembrono.." ucap Mizukage yang mencoba menenangkan amarah Raikage.

Madara hanya menatap datar pasukan didepannya.. yah.. sebenarnya tidak hanya pasukan kumo.. lebih tepatnya pasukan Kumo dan sebagian pasukan Kiri yang masih di garis depan dengan kagenya masing-masing.

" Katakan, siapa namamu.." tanya sang Mizukage yang menatap Madara dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku saat seluruh dunia mengenalku? Hah.. baiklah..baiklah.. namaku Uchiha.. Madara.." jawab Madara dan membuat kedua Kage itu kaget.

' Pantas saja sebagian pasukan mati terbunuh hanya dengan satu jutsu.. tenyata yang ada didepan kita adalah Uchiha Madara.. shinobi yang dijuluki sebagai Shinobi no Kami bersama Shodaime Hokage..' pikir Raikage yang sudah tenang.

" Raikage.. ayo kita lawan Madara.. biar pasukan kita melawan mereka dan Shodaime Hokage.." Ucap Mizukage dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang Raikage.

Sementara itu, Terlihat Hashirama yang masih memantau keadaan pasukan musuh didepannya. Baru saja dia menurunkan jurus nya agar bisa berpijak kembali di tanah, ia mendengar rencana dari dua Kage itu yang memang tidak terlalu jauh juga jaraknya.. sebuah rencana untuk memisahkan mereka.

" Himeko.. aku ingin kau terus bersama Madara melawan kedua Kage itu.. kau memiliki elemen angin.. jadi kau akan sangat membantu Madara dalam jurus apinya itu.." perintah Hashirama , sementara Himeko hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Madara , kemudian ia berdiri disamping pria , tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat ia berdiri di samping pria itu.

' Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat? Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku takut melawan mereka berdua , selagi ada Madara-san yang menjadi partnerku sekarang?' batin Himeko yang belum menyadarinya.

Madara pun melirik kearah samping dan melihat adanya seorang gadis yang berdiri disampingnya.

" Kau.. Senju Himeko ya?" tanya Madara dengan wajahnya yang masih datar, namun dengan nada yang lembut.

BLUSH! Himeko tiba-tiba saja memerah wajahnya saat ditanya oleh pria disampingnya itu.' Argh! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?' batin Himeko saat ia menyadari wajahnya yang memanas.

Madara yang melihat wajah gadis itu memanas langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi gadis itu . " Kau sakit ya? Kalau kau sakit, lebih baik kau tidak ikut bertempur, Himeko.." ucap Madara dengan polosnya dan membuat gadis didepannya itu blushing, namun jantungnya juga ikut-ikutan berdetak dengan cepat. Madara memang merasa aneh, namun ia membuang pikirannya itu dan kembali berfokus pada kedua kage didepannya itu.

" Aku tidak sakit sama sekali.. wajahku memerah karena sinar matahari yang terlalu menyengat' jawab Himeko dengan mencari alasan yang sepertinya kurang bagus, namun hanya diiyakan oleh Madara.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali menatap kedua orang didepannya itu.

" Himeko.. kau lawan Raikage.. aku melawan Mizukage.." Ucap Madara cepat dan langsung berlari kearah Mizukage sambil membentangkan Gunbai miliknya kearah Mizukage itu. Mizukage pun ikut berlari kearah Madara, namun ia merasa akan mendapat sesuatu hal yang buruk saat melihat seringaian Madara yang makin tambah menyeramkan , layaknya psikopat.

" **Uchiha Gaeshi **" Ucap Madara dan Mizukage pun terkena telak serangan itu da membuatnya terpental kebelakang, namun ia masih bisa bertahan.

" Cih.. hanya dengan itu , aku belum mati! " ucap Mizukage dan mulai menyerang Madara.

" Kalau begitu,keluarkan semua jurus-jurusmu biar kita bisa berdansa sampai puas.." jawab Madara dan menyerangnya dengan Katon, namun tentu saja kalah dengan elemen air.

" Hm.. kau memang aneh dengan menyebut pertarungan kita dengan kata ' berdansa' ..tapi, sepertinya pertarungan ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik" ucap Mizukage itu dan mengeluarkan 3 naga air sekaligus, sementara Madara yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai senang.

**.**

**.**

Terlihat banyak mayat shinobi bergelimpangan dimana-mana.. bukan hanya mayat shinobi dari negara lain, namun juga dari desa Konoha. Hashirama yang melihat sahabat dan sepupunya itu sedang betarung , sebenarnya ingin membantunya, akan tetapi, tugasnya sebagai Hokage harus membuatnya kembali untuk bertempur di dua lapisan terakhir dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih sibuk bertarung melawan Kage.

.

Madara kembali menebaskan pedang Susano miliknya kearah Mizukage yang berjumlah 10 orang karena ia memakai Mizu bunshin.. beruntungnya ia karena yang ia lukai adalah Mizukage yang asli dan membuat bayangannya kembali menjadi air.

Madara pun menonaktifkan Susano miliknya dan berjalan kearah Mizukage yang terlihat berlumuran darah .

" Sudah berakhir.." Ucap Madara dingin dan kemudian mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi , mencoba membunuh Mizukage didepannya itu.

" Heh.. kalau begitu..kita mati sama-sama saja.. ** Joki boy no jutsu " **Ucap Mizukage,dan seketika terlihat sosok berbentuk manusia yang berjalan kearah Madara dan tambah lama, tubuhnya semakin membesar." Apa?" Gumam Madara yang mencoba menjauh dari situ,Namun joki boy itu terus mengejar Madara dan terlihat kalau tubuhnya tambah membesar, lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Madara langsung mengeluarkan Susanonya untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Raikage lebih memilih melarikan diri dan Himeko membuat kekkai yang sangat kuat, sementara joki boy yang sudah dekat dengan Madara mulai mengeluarkan sinar dan ..

BOOM! Sosok itu meledak dan meninggalkan seorang pria yang terbujur lemas ditanah dengan aura berwarna biru muda yang masih menyelubunginya, sementara lawannya sudah mati dan tubuhnya ikut musnah bersama ledakan itu.

Hashirama yang mendengar sebuah ledakan dari garis depan langsung saja menggunakan shunsin dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Madara yang bisa dibilang sudah sekarat.

" Madara!" Teriak Hashirama sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

" Ukh.. tidak kusangka si Mizukage sialan itu punya jutsu.. sekuat itu.." Ucap Madara dengan nada lemah.

" Madara-san.. " Himeko yang baru saja keluar dari kekkainya langsung menghampiri Madara dan menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah karena sesaat sebelum ledakan, ia malah membuat kekkai untuk diirinya sendiri dan lupa pada Madara..

" Maafkan aku .. gara-gara aku, kau jadi terluka begini.." Ucap Himeko dengan kepala tertunduk.

" S-sudahlah.. lagipula .. luka seperti ini belum mampu untuk membunuhku..oh.. bagaimana dengan perang ..Hashirama?" tanya Madara.

" Tenang saja.. kita menang.. Himeko, cepat periksa seberapa parah luka Madara.." Setelah memberikan kabar kemenangan Konoha pada Madara, Hashirama menyuruh Himeko untuk memeriksa Madara dan tentu saja langsung dikerjakan oleh Himeko.

Himeko meletakan kedua tangannya diatas luka Madara , yaitu dibagian dada yang merupakan bagian yang paling parah dari semua lukanya.

" Heh.. baru kali ini aku terluka separah ini.." Gumam Madara, namun masih bisa tedengar oleh Hashirama dan Himeko.

DEG! Mata Himeko membulat ketika ia mengetahui seberapa parah luka yang diderita sahabat dari kakak sepupunya itu.

"N-nii-san.." panggil Himeko dengan nada bergetar. Hashirama tahu keadaan Madara yang semakin memburuk , terbukti dengan raut wajah Himeko yang telihat ketakutan.

" Bagaimana? Lukanya separah apa?" tanya Hashirama pada Himeko dengan nada lembut. Ia berusaha untuk membuat adik sepupunya itu tetap tenang dalam kondisi apapun.

" Sebagian sel di tubuhnya hancur karena ledakan itu.. lebih parahnya lagi, jarak antara jutsu itu dan dirinya tadi hanya sekitar satu setengah meter.. bagaimana ? jika dia tidak mendapatkan transplantasi sel tubuh dari orang lain, maka karirnya sebagai shinobi akan tamat.." jelas Himeko panjang lebar dan mencoba untuk tetap menahan tangisannya.

Hashirama dan Madara yang memang menjadi korbannya kaget karena penjelasan dari Himeko. Berakhir? Apakah karirnya sebagai shinobi akan berakhir begitu saja?.

" Bisakah aku mentransplantasikan sel ku untuknya , Himeko?" Perkataan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Hashirama. Madara hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, walaupun agak sakit dan pandangannya masih buram karena ledakan itu. Hashirama akan mentransplantasikan selnya padaku? Apa dia serius? Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di benak Madara saat ini.

" Bisa jika kau setuju, Nii-san.. bagaimana dengan keputusanmu, Madara-san?" tanya Himeko.

" Apa itu..boleh? kau tahu.. aku agak merasa.. tidak enak.." Jawab Madara sejujurnya, kemudian Hashirama hanya tersenyum , walaupun Madara tidak tahu itu.. matanya masih buram karena ledakan.. kau ingat?

" Ne.. sekarang sahabat terbaikku ini sedang butuh pertolongan.. masa aku tidak boleh membantu sahabatku sendiri? " jawab Hashirama ." Baiklah.. ayo kita kembali ke desa.. kita langsung ke rumah sakit dan langsung melakukan operasi.." perintah Hashirama dan membuat Himeko kaget sekaligus senang..sementara Madara masih shock dengan keputusan sepihak dari sahabatnya itu, namun untuk pertama kalinya, ia tersenyum tulus pada dua orang berdarah Senju di depannya. Hashirama dan Himeko yang melihat itu hanya bisa ikut senang melihat Madara yang tersenyum tulus.

" Arigatou.. Hashirama.. Himeko.." ucap Madara dalam hati.

.

.

**One week after the war..**

**-Konoha Hospital—**

" Bagaimana, teme? Kau sudah merasa baikan bukan? Yah, karena kau masih akan ada dirumah sakit ini selama sebulan penuh, kau akan dirawat oleh adik sepupuku, sementara aku akan kembali kekantorku dan bertempur lagi.." ucap Hashirama dan dengan nada lesu dan wajah yang murung pada kalimat terakhir.

" Hm? Musuh baru? " tanya Madara yang masih bingung dengan ' musuh ' yang akan dihadapi oleh sahabatnya itu. " Ne.. maksudnya Nii-san adalah tumpukan kertas yang setiap hari ada di mejanya.. saat kau masih belum sadar setelah operasi itu, aku menggantikanmu sementara untuk membantu Nii-san mengurus tumpukan dokumen menyebalkan perasaanmu..?" Setelah menjelaskan permasalahan itu , Himeko langsung menanyakan keadaan Madara dan membuat Hashirama melirik kearah Himeko dan melihat wajah Himeko yang agak memerah itu. ' Oh.. sepertinya sepupuku ini akan merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta..fufufu' batin Hashirama sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan , layaknya seorang wartawan yang mendapat gosip terbaru.

" Aku merasa lebih baik.. dan.. bisakah kau menghilangkan seringaian bodohmu itu? Itu menggangguku.. lagipula ada hal apa sampai kau menyeringai seperti itu, dobe?" Ucap Madara pada Hashirama .

" Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok..aku pergi dulu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.. dan Hime-chan..tolong jaga ' Pangeran ' mu itu agar cepat sembuh ya..." dan dengan itu Hashirama langsung melarikan diri..mirip seperti pencuri yang ketahuan karena mencuri..

Dan.. sedetik kemudian, dua orang berbeda gender itu langsung memerah wajahnya karena menangkap maksud dari Hashirama.

' Baka..Nii-san..baka! bagaimana kalau dia langsung tahu perasaanku huh?' batinnya.

' Dasar dobe!' batin Madara yang masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah .

**To be continued..**

**A/N : Ne.. sekedar pemberitahuan.. untuk chap 3 – 4 adalah flashback .. dan menceritakan kehidupan Hashirama-Madara-Himeko sebelum pada akhirnya ia + family dibawa ke dimensi lain.. oh.. ya.. fic ini bukan hanya time travel, tapi juga dimensional travel.. trus waktu itu ada yg nanya kekkei genkai Naruto .. bukan hanya Mokuton tapi sharingan juga.. saya lupa masukin di keterangannya pas saya publish chapter 2.. maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan ya dan gomen jg klo actionnya krg seru..and romancenya juga.. soalnya autor msh coba2..hehe..mind to RnR? **


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The future of the world are in your hand

Genre :Adventure,Family,Fantasy dan sedikit Romance..

Rate : T

Pair : Madara x Himeko (OC) , Naruto xNaruko , SasukexSakura

Summary :

Kehidupannya dan keluarganya baik-baik saja sampai suatu waktu ia bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius yang mengincar sesuatu dari dirinya dan membuat dirinya beserta anaknya terjebak di dunia lain,namun memiliki sejarah yang hampir sama seperti di dunianya. Payah bikin summary nih...

Warning:AU Semi-Canon,OOC Madara,More-friendly Madara,Time-Travel,Strong!Naru,Typo, Alive!MinaKushi, No itachi missing-nin.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N: Hai,Minna-san!Gomen ne..lama apdetnya *bungkuk-bungkuk*.. Akhirnya bisa apdet juga...soalnya Author lagi kebanjiran tugas sekolah..maklum anak sekolahan ..hehehe..oh ya..kita bales review dulu..**

**Guest : Jinchuriki kyuubi itu Naruko Namikaze.**

**rizqifa09151384 : Ok..ini ud lnjt**

** : ini ud lanjut,senpai..**

**Nanase Akira : ok..ni ud apdet kok senpai!..hehe**

** .79 & Dewi15 : chap 4 ud apdet..**

**Qyu2: Ok bos! Tenang aja..fic ini gk akan macet kok..palingan klo ada kendala jd lama apdetnya..hehe..tp author usahain ya..**

**Andryramenboy : arigatou,senpai! Dan utk flashback, rencananya berakhir di chap 4 aja..masuk chap 5 nya ud selesai tuh flashbacknya dan nnt di diskip 6 tahun kemudian..begitu-ttebayou! ^^**

**Alta0sapphire : iya..emg rencananya bikin Madara sedikit polos kalo soal cinta2an..heheheh..trs Himeko itu emg gampang blushing kalo deket Madara..khukhukhu...#evil smirk^^**

**Bintang patrick : Ok..ini udah apdet..**

**hmm..aku lupa tulis di ch 3..tsuchikage itu kenapa kgk nongol soalnya dia ada di lapisan terakhir pertahanan dan pas ud mw menang, bala bantuan datang ( pasukan Konoha yg dateng dr garis depan itu lho.. ) trs dy malah lawan Hashirama deh..nah..pas dy ngerasa chakranya ud mw abis, dy nyuruh pasukan shinobinya balik + Raikage dan shinobi2nya ke negara masing-masing karna gagal total buat ngancurin Konoha..ok..dan utk chap ini, bisa dibilang genrenya romance..klo romancenya rasanya biasa-biasa aja bagi para readers sekalian, gomen ya..author baru belajar bwt romance..jadinya gak bisa langsung bagus..ok..happy reading and don't forget your review,para senpai sekalian!..**

Preview Chapter..

" Bagaimana, teme? Kau sudah merasa baikan bukan? Yah, karena kau masih akan ada dirumah sakit ini selama sebulan penuh, kau akan dirawat oleh adik sepupuku, sementara aku akan kembali kekantorku dan bertempur lagi.." ucap Hashirama dan dengan nada lesu dan wajah yang murung pada kalimat terakhir.

" Hm? Musuh baru? " tanya Madara yang masih bingung dengan ' musuh ' yang akan dihadapi oleh sahabatnya itu. " Ne.. maksudnya Nii-san adalah tumpukan kertas yang setiap hari ada di mejanya.. saat kau masih belum sadar setelah operasi itu, aku menggantikanmu sementara untuk membantu Nii-san mengurus tumpukan dokumen menyebalkan itu..Bagaimana perasaanmu..sudah lebih baikkah?" Setelah menjelaskan permasalahan itu , Himeko langsung menanyakan keadaan Madara dan membuat Hashirama melirik kearah Himeko dan melihat wajah Himeko yang agak memerah itu. ' Oh.. sepertinya sepupuku ini akan merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta..fufufu' batin Hashirama sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan , layaknya seorang wartawan yang mendapat gosip terbaru.

" Aku merasa lebih baik.. dan.. bisakah kau menghilangkan seringaian bodohmu itu? Itu menggangguku.. lagipula ada hal apa sampai kau menyeringai seperti itu, dobe?" Ucap Madara pada Hashirama .

" Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok..aku pergi dulu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.. dan Hime-chan..tolong jaga ' Pangeran ' mu itu agar cepat sembuh ya..." dan dengan itu Hashirama langsung melarikan diri..mirip seperti pencuri yang ketahuan karena mencuri..

Dan.. sedetik kemudian, dua orang berbeda gender itu langsung memerah wajahnya karena menangkap maksud dari Hashirama.

' Baka..Nii-san..baka! bagaimana kalau dia langsung tahu perasaanku huh?' batinnya.

' Dasar dobe!' batin Madara yang masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah .

Chapter 4 ' Madara's Life part 2 – Himeko and Madara arc '

Kini sudah sebulan sejak Madara di rumah sakit akibat operasi sel tubuh yang didonorkan sahabatnya itu..hubungan antara Madara dan Himeko yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja, juga semakin lama semakin dekat, walaupun 'belum' terlalu tinggi peningkatannya.

Dan sekarang, terlihat Madara yang sedang berlatih di halaman rumah sahabatnya itu. Tunggu! Halaman rumah?.. oh ya.. sebenarnya, karena Madara tidak betah dirumah sakit dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia meminta Hashirama yang saat itu sedang berkunjung ke kamarnya dan memintanya agar bisa pulang lebih awal..

Awalnya, Hashirama tidak mau memenuhi permintaan Sahabatnya itu..dia juga bilang kalau Madara pulang sekarang dan tidak menunggu sampai dua bulan di rumah sakit, penyembuhannya malah tambah lama.. tapi Madara bersikeras, dan..mau tidak mau,Hashirama hanya bisa memenuhi keinginan sahabatnya itu..

"Hn..Sedikit lagi.." gumam Madara yang terlihat sedang bolak-balik dari atas pohon ke bawah lagi dan begitu terus sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dan mendudukan dirinya di tanah dan bisa dibilang pohon yang Madara jadikan tempat latihannya sangat tinggi . Ternyata tadi ia baru selesai berlatih..yah..hitung-hitung untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terus tiduran di ranjang rumah sakit yang membuatnya sangat kebosanan.

"Huh.." Madara menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran akibat latihan ringannya,yaitu push up 250x , sit up 250x dan bolak-balik memanjat pohon 250x...( kayaknya itu bukan latihan ringan deh..#sweatdropped ) . Himeko yang dari tadi mengawasi latihan Madara hanya bisa menghela , dia sudah berulang kali bilang ke Madara agar tidak terlalu memaksakan dirinya, tapi Madara hanya mengatakan 'Hn.. aku ingin mempercepat proses pemulihan ini saja.' begitulah katanya.

'Hah.. kenapa semua anggota klan Uchiha sangat keras kepala? ' Batin Wanita itu saat ia melihat Madara sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Himeko pun bangun dari posisi duduknya yang tadinya dia ada di teras rumah dan berjalan menghampiri Madara sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan.

"Bagaimana latihanmu, Madara-san?.Apakah cukup untuk hari ini? Setidaknya jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi seperti tadi.. takutnya pemulihanmu malah jadi tidak sempurna" Jelas Himeko sambil mengambil sebuah botol dan memberikannya pada Madara. Madara yang melihat botol itu langsung saja mengambilnya, dan tak lupa mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' pada Wanita yang ada disampingnya.

Madara meneguk pelan air dingin itu dan sesudahnya ia meletakan botol itu disampingnya.

"Hm..hari ini lumayan untuk menggerakan otot tubuhku yang kaku selama sebulan ini..Kau tidak perlu khawatir" Jawabnya pada gadis itu. "Hm..begitu ya.. ah ya! Nii-san bilang, Kau bisa ikut berlatih jurus Mokuton dengannya, kapanpun kalau kau ada waktu.. begitulah" Jelas Himeko.

"Hn.." Jawab Madara dengan dua huruf andalannya dan membuat Himeko sweatdropped.

'Padahal dia tampan, tapi, kenapa semua Uchiha itu irit kata?' batinnya yang masih sweatdropped.

"Hn..kenapa kau menunggui ku latihan ? bukannya kau itu Kepala rumah sakit dan kau itu punya banyak pekerjaan kan?" tanya Madara sambil mengipas tubuhnya yang masih kegerahan dengan sebuah kipas yang bentuknya sama persis dengan lambang yang ada dibelakang bajunya..tentu saja lambang klan Uchiha.

"E-Eh? I-itu.." belum selesai menjelaskan niatnya pada Pemuda didepannya, Pemuda didepannya itu bangun dari posisi duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Wanita itu.

"Ayo kita makan malam.. kau belum makan kan dari tadi? Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai sakit, apalagi sampai berurusan dengan Tobirama kalau dia tahu kau sakit..kau tahu kan kalau Tobirama itu mempunyai penyakit Siscom, walaupun kau bukan adik kandungnya sendiri sih.."Ucap Madara sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Wanita itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan Himeko hanya menyambut uluran tangan itu.

'Hm.. ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengetahui seperti apa dirinya yang sebenarnya...Oh,Kami-sama..Kau sungguh sangat baik! hehehehe' batin Himeko sambil menyeringai senang, dan tentunya Madara yang melihat seringai di wajah cantik Wanita didepannya itu hanya bisa sweatdropped .

'Sepertinya anggota klan Senju suka sekali menyeringai tanpa alasan' Batinnya sweatdropped.

.

Saat ini, Madara dan Himeko sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian desa Konoha dan karena keramaian disana,Himeko yang awalnya berada disampiing Madara menjadi panik sendiri saat melihat dirinya dan Madara terpisah. 'Gyahhhhh! Gawat..bagaimana ini? Apa dia menyadarinya ya?' Pikir Himeko ,sesaat kemudian,ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang terasa sangat hangat menggenggam tangan kecilnya dan akhirnya pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

Mereka pun saling menatap satu sama lain,sampai akhirnya Madara memalingkan wajahnya dan mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Hm..kenapa Kau bisa tertinggal disini?"Tanya Madara dan membuat wanita didepannya pun jadi sweatdropped.' D-Dia..'Batin Himeko.

"Yah..aku tertinngal disini karena tadi ada beberapa orang yang berdesak-desakan..jadinya aku terpaksa berhenti dan saat aku melihat sekeliling,Kau sudah tidak ada tadi..tapi..untungnya Kau menyadarinya..hehe.." Jawab Himeko sambil memberi tanda 'peace' di kedua jarinya.

"Hn..ayo" Madara yang dari tadi memang belum melepas genggaman tangan ke wanita itu pun menariknya dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan

Madara tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya,sementara Himeko menahan agar wajahnya tidak terlalu memerah,namun degupan di jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat seakan-akan ingin copot.

Akhirnya,mereka berdua tetap pada posisi bergandengan tangan sambil melihat-lihat tempat makan apa yang mengundang selera makan. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah restoran mengundang perhatian dan selera makan mereka..dan ternyata restoran itu adalah sebuah restoran Sushi yang tidak terlalu besar ukurannya , namun memberikan kesan hangat, dan nyaman walaupun hanya sebatas restoran Sushi. Mereka berdua pun memasuki restoran itu dan mendapat sambutan hangat dari pelayan toko Sushi tersebut.

Pelayan itu pun langsung mengantar kedua orang itu ke salah satu meja makan dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dan sebuah pena.

"Selamat sore,menu apa yang ingin dipesan oleh Tuan dan Nona?" Tanya salah satu pelayan toko itu.

"Sushi yang paling sering dipesan orang-orang saja" jawab Madara simpel dengan nada + wajah datarnya yang selalu setia menempel di wajahnya itu.

"Aku juga sama" Jawab Himeko. Setelah mencatat pesanan itu, pelayan itu pun pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan kedua orang tersebut.

"Ano..siapa yang bayar?" tanya Himeko dan dia sendiri merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa dia bisa menanyakan hal semacam itu kalau sudah jelas ia tahu sendiri jawabannya.

"Kau" Jawab Madara dan...

JDERR!...

Bagaikan disambar petir, Himeko pun terdiam mematung setelah mendengar jawaban dari pria didepannya itu.. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Dia sedang kehabisan uang saat ini..sebenarnya, ini salah dirinya sendiri juga karena tidak membawa uang lebih banyak..namun, terdengar suara tawa yang membuat Himeko mengarahkan pandangannya kearah depan,atau lebih tepatnya Pria yang sedang duduk didepannya itu.

"Hahahaha" Madara masih saja tertawa,sementara Himeko kini memasang wajah yang merasa diperhatikan pun menghentikan tawanya dan akhirnya kembali memasang wajah datarnya lagi.'A-Apa-apaan Dia? Tadi tertawa dan sekarang memasang wajah itu lagi?'Batin Himeko Sweatdropped.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Madara yang membuyarkan lamunan dari Wanita didepannya itu.

"Kau melawak ya barusan?" Tanya Himeko dengan nada penuh selidik. "Tidak"Jawab Madara simpel dan membuat Wanita itu kembali Sweatdropped. 'Si Teme satu ini'Batin Himeko geram.

"Hah..jadi..apakah harus Aku yang bayar?"Tanya Himeko dengan nada tenang,padahal dalam hati dia masih kesal dengan Uchiha didepannya itu.

"Tentu saja aku..kan aku yang mengajakmu tadi..kau tidak perlu memasang wajah ngambek seperti itu..Himeko-chan" Jawabnya dengan nada datar dan melihat ekspresi lega dari Wanita didepannya itu. Himeko yang mendengar itu pun lega..Dia pikir , dia harus membayar semuanya.. ternyata pria ini hanya bercanda.. sayangnya, si pria tidak menunjukan ekspresi humornya sama sekali..namun, tak lama, pesanan mereka berdua datang dan mereka pun makan sambil diselingi obrolan yang tidak penting juga sih..oh..dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Himeko berteriak kegirangan didalam hatinya..itu adalah saat pria didepannya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan' dan bukan dengan 'san' lagi.

Himeko pun menyantap makanannya dengan lahap , sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau ada sebutir nasi yang menempel di bibir bagian yang melihat itu pun mulai bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sebutir nasi itu dengan tangannya dan mengusapnya perlahan.

Himeko yang sadar dengan aksi Madara itu kembali memerah wajahnya ..bagaimana tidak? Dia merasa banyak orang yang menatap kearah mereka berdua sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

" A-Ano..Madara-san...Ka-" .

" Tadi ada nasi di bibirmu..jadinya aku mengambilnya..seharusnya sebagai seorang Wanita, kau harus makan dengan rapi.." potong Madara , lalu Madara kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya, sementara Himeko yang masih memerah hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Madara.

Madara yang merasa dirinya sedang ditatapi seseorang mengangkat kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian,Himeko yang sadar bahwa dirinya ketahuan langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat semerah tomat itu dan melanjutkan makannya. 'Hm..walau dia agak aneh..tapi dia cukup manis..'Pikir Madara walaupun wajahnya menunjukan wajah yang sangat datar, namun jika kita lihat dengan teliti, ia menunjukan sebuah senyuman kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya itu.

Sementara, terlihat Himeko yang sedang makan dengan jantung yang berdetak-detak tidak beraturan.'Gawat..tadi Aku ketahuan sedang memperhatikan dirinya..apa yang Dia pikirkan ya?..argh! Aku jadi malu..'Batin , sesaat kemudian ia mencoba menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya dan melanjutkan makan malamnya berdua dengan Madara seperti biasa,dan..ditemani lilin kecil yang dinyalakan tepat ditengah meja membuat suasana menjadi romantis..walaupun mereka makan di sebuah restoran Sushi..

Namun, mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan kedua orang itu dari sosok pria yang sedang mengintip acara makan Madara-Himeko itu dari sebuah gang yang ada di seberang restoran itu menekan chakranya sampai batas maksimalnya agar tidak diketahui oleh mereka berdua kalau ia sedang mengawasi mereka berdua.

' Khukhukhu..mereka berdua terlihat romantis..hmm,tapi aku jadi penasaran.. apakah mereka sudah saling menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing?Ne..kupikir aku akan jadi mak comlang kalian..hehehe' batin orang itu, dan tak lama, ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan shunsin.

Setelah selesai makan, kedua orang itu pun kembali berjalan-jalan di pusat Konoha sambil melihat lampion yang memiliki warna yang beragam. Ya.. saat ini Konoha sedang merayakan Festival ulang tahun desanya yang para warga sedang sibuk mempersiapkan hiasan-hiasan untuk memperindah desa juga beberapa lampion yang tergantung dan masih banyak lagi yang harus disiapkan para penduduk desa Konoha untuk merayakan Festival yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi.

"Ne, Madara-kun..bagaimana kalau kita ikut festival itu? Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku bisa mengikuti festival ini, 2 tahun yang lalu aku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanku di rumah sakit..kau mau kan?" Tanya Himeko sambil memasang wajah memelas dan memberi suffix 'kun' juga di akhir panggilannya..

Madara pun hanya menghela nafasnya, tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir ,sepertinya menyenangkan..kira-kira seperti itulah pikirannya, soalnya, Madara sendiri juga belum pernah mengikuti festival seperti ini karena sebelumnya,dia lebih suka menyendiri dan latihan untuk membuat dirinya jauh lebih kuat lagi.

"Baiklah..ayo kita pergi,Himeko-chan.." Jawabnya dan mereka mulai mengelilingi kembali pusat konoha sampai akhirnya mereka melihat kembang api yang mulai dinyalakan dan memperindah langit hitam diatas sana.

"Woah..sugoi ne~" Himeko dengan kagum menyaksikan kembang api yang meluncur dengan bebas diangkasa Madara hanya menatap datar kembang api menurutnya bagus,dan kalau bisa, ia juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Wanita disebelahnya,Namun, karena ia adalah seorang Uchiha, tentunya ia harus menjaga imagenya itu..tentunya dengan wajah datarnya yang selalu tepampang jelas diwajahnya setiap hari.

.

Setelah selesai dengan pemandangan kembang api , mereka berdua memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan Konoha dari arah gunung wajah berdua terdiam , sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka angkat suara.

"Etto..bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?aku tadi belum sempat memeriksamu gara-gara latihan-" . "Aku biasa-biasa saja..dan untuk kondisiku, aku sudah sangat sehat" potong Madara dengan wajah datar dan dengan pandangannya yang menatap lurus kearah Konoha.'Uh..dia menyebalkan juga..kenapa ia selalu memotong perkataanku terus?apakah ini semacam hobi baru untuknya?' batin , ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya tidak ingin masalah sepele ini menjadi masalah besar dikemudian hari.

"Begitu ya..kalau begitu, nanti akan kuberitahu pada Nii-san kalau keadaanmu sudah sembuh total" jawab Himeko sambil tersenyum dan pria disebelahnya pun menengok kearahnya dan hanya memberinya sebuah senyuman tipis, namun , dengan hanya senyuman tipis dari seorang Madara Uchiha sudah membuat wajah gadis itu menjadi semerah warna baju perang Hashirama .Untungnya sudah malam, jadinya tidak terlalu kelihatan kalau saat ini dirinya sedang blushing hanya karena senyuman tipis pria didepannya

'Apa begini rasanya ya?Eh? tapi tidak mungkin kan? Dia kan irit kata dan wajahnya itu selalu datar setiap tahun,setiap bulan,setiap minggu,setiap hari,setiap jam,setiap menit dan setiap detiknya..dan Dia itu sangat suka memotong perkataanku..uhh..tapi senyumannya itu tadi sangat menawan walaupun hanya tersenyum tipis..eh? apa sih yang kupikirkan? Tau ah..pusing sendiri jadinya..huh..' batin Himeko yang pada akhirnya jadi pusing sendiri, dan ia pikir daripada ia pusing dengan pemikirannya yang tidak jelas itu, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menatap langit Konoha yang mulai dipenuhi kembang api yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

.

.

"Konbawa, Madara-kun..arigatou karena sudah mau menemaniku hari ini.." Ucap Himeko.

" Hn..doushite..Konbawa..Himeko-chan.." Ucap Madara dengan nada datar , lalu ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan shunsin. Sementara Himeko sudah lebih dulu masuk dan tentunya setelah ia mengunci pintu.'Kyaa! dia sudah memanggilku dengan suffix 'chan' terus dari tadi..senangnya!' batinnya senang sambil mengingat-ingat pengalamannya bersama pria Uchiha yang jalan-jalan dengannya hari ini.

TAP TAP TAP...suara langkah kaki Himeko terdengar begitu jelas karena lantainya yang berbahan kayu, dan ia juga masih mengenakan sepatu ninjanya, sampai akhirnya ia memasuki ruang utama dan..

"HIMEKO-CHAN!PULANG JUGA KAU AKHIRNYA!" Teriak seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Hashirama." Eh? Um..Tadaima..Hashi-nii,Tobi-nii" Ucap Himeko yang masih bingung karena Nii-sannya itu tiba-tiba berteriak sekencang itu.

"Okaeri,Hime-chan.. Hei, katakan..bagaimana kencanmu hari ini dengan Madara?" tanya Hashirama to the point, Akhirnya kita tahu siapa orang yang tadi mengintip acara makan Madara-Himeko ,dan seketika Himeko blushing karena pertanyaan dari Nii-sannya itu. Berkencan?apa yang tadi itu namanya berkencan?..' KYAA! Jadi yang tadi itu memang benar kencan!?kupikir itu hanya jalan-jalan biasa?senangnya!' batin Himeko histeris dengan wajah nya yang memerah melebihi warna baju perang dari pria yang menemaninya jalan-jalan hari ini.

" A-Aku tidak kencan..ka-kami hanya jalan-jalan..iya..hanya jalan-jalan..ehehe.." jelas Himeko sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sudah pasti tidaklah gatal.

" Bukan kencan? Lalu saat dimana kalian berdua ada direstoran sushi itu, apakah itu bukan berkencan?" tanya Hashirama dengan nada menyelidik, Tobirama yang mendengar itu hanya membuang muka dan tidak berminat untuk mendengar dengan detail tentang kencan Madara-Himeko yang tidak mau atau lebih tepatnya belum mau diakui oleh si Wanita.

"Eh? Jadi yang tadi itu kencan ya?" tanya Himeko pura-pura bodoh dan menambahkan wajah innocent dan polos.

"TENTU SAJA, HIME-CHAN!" Teriak Hashirama, sementara Himeko hanya tertawa garing.

"Tunggu dulu.." Ucap Himeko dan ruangan yang awalnya terdengar berisik itu kini menjadi hening. "Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Hashirama dengan wajah yang mulai serius.

"Etto..A-Apakah Nii-san yang mengintipku dan Madara saat kami makan malam? Yah..tadi Kau bilang kalau aku dan Madara-kun berkencan bukan? Kenapa Kau bisa tahu..apakah memang benar kalau Kau yang mengintip Kami berdua..ONII-SAN?"Tanya Himeko dan diakhiri dengan nada mengerikan di akhir pertanyaannya itu.

Hashirama yang melihat adik sepupunya mengeluarkan aura membunuh itu langsung berkeringat dingin dan melirik kearah Tobirama, sedangkan Tobirama yang melirik kearah Hashirama karena merasa diperhatikan hanya menyeringai dan memberikan pandangan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Rasain..Aku bantu doa aja..khukhukhu..' -kira seperti itu.

"Hei..sa-satu pertanyaan untukmu..kenapa Kau memanggil Madara dengan suffix 'kun'?" Tanya Hshirama,sementara Himeko yang tadi sempat mengeluarkan Killing Intent pun menjadi terdiam dan melamun.

'Eh? Kenapa aku memanggil Madara-kun dengan suffix 'kun'? kenapa ya?' Pikir Himeko yang otaknya belum connect.

10%

30%

50%

70%

80%

100%

"KYAAA!" Secara tiba-tiba,Himeko berteriak histeris sendiri sambil memegangi kedua pipinya dan membuat Hashirama takut dan mundur karena keanehan yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba pada adik sepupunya itu.

'Ada apa dengannya ya?kupikir Aku harus kerumah Madara sekarang'Batinnya dan seketika menghilang dengan shunsin dan membuat Tobirama dan juga Himeko yang baru menghentikan teriakannya itu bingung.'Kemana perginya Dia?' Pikir mereka berdua secara bersamaan

.

.

Madara yang sudah pulang ke mansionnya hari ini hanya menatap kosong kamar tidurnya .

Langkah kakinya pun menuntunnya kearah sebuah foto keluarga yang ternyata adalah keluarganya sendiri. Dan didalam Foto itu, terdapat 2 orang dewasa dan dua anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 10-12 tahunan.

Madara hanya memandangi foto itu dengan wajah sedih..dan..yang dari tadi diperhatikannya adalah sosok seorang anak kecil dengan baju khas klan Uchiha dan gaya rambutnya yang terlihat seperti duck butt anak itu tersenyum sambil memegang erat tangan sosok anak kecil lainya yang ada disampingnya dan terlihat lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter dari anak kecil itu.

"Izu-chan..Nii-san sangat merindukanmu..bagaimana kabarmu disana?.Kau tahu? Saat Nii-san terkena jutsu terkuat Mizukage,hampir saja Nii-san akan berjumpa denganmu disana..tapi,Wanita ini..oh..aku belum memperkenalkannya padamu ya?.Baiklah..jangan ngambek seperti itu..namanya Senju Himeko..dia yang telah menyembuhkan Nii-sanmu ini..eh? tenang saja..dia cantik..haha..bisa-bisanya Kau menanyakan hal seperti itu..Hmm..kuharap Kau baik-baik saja disana..dan jaga Tou-san dan Kaa-san..hehe " Ucapnya dengan sedikit tawa yang terdengar pahit diakhir, dan sambil memandangi foto itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan , lalu kembali meletakan foto itu dengan hati-hati agar satu-satunya kenangan yang telah didokumentasikan itu tidak rusak.

Madara pun pergi kearah kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya setelah acara jalan-jalannya bersama adik sepupu sahabatnya dua puluh menit berada didalam kamar mandi, Akhirnya Madara keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih dililit handuk putih miliknya.

TOK TOK TOK! Sebuah suara pintu terdengar dan Madara segera mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah Kinagashi berwarna biru tua ..oh..dan jangan lupa dengan lambang klan Uchiha yang selalu setia menempel disemua pakaiannya,termasuk Kinagashi miliknya.

"Tunggu sebentar.." ucap Madara dari dalam dan ia pun berjalan kearah pintu itu dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Konbawa,Teme.." sapa tamunya itu dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya. Tamunya itu terlihat memakai sebuah Kimono pria berwarna putih dengan corak bunga sakura dibawahnya.

"Hn." Jawab Madara dengan treadmarknya itu. "Etto..maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini..hehe.. aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal..dan bisakah kau mempersilahkan tamumu untuk masuk?" tanya Tamunya itu yang tak lain adalah Hashirama.

" Hn..masuklah,dobe.." ucap Madara sambil mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu masuk dan dirinya langsung kedapur untuk membuat teh untuk tamunya itu.

Lima menit kemudian, Madara membawa dua buah cangkir teh hangat dan meletakannya diatas meja. Hashirama pun mengambil secangkir dan meminum teh buatan Madara dengan anggun.

"Hmm.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat pandai membuat teh.. teh buatanmu benar-benar enak!mungkin ini adalah teh terenak yang pernah kuminum dan juga teh terenak di Konoha!" Puji Hashirama pada Sahabatnya.

"Hn.. terima kasih..langsung saja, ada apa kau kesini malam-malam begini?" Tanya Madara to the point..masalahnya, dia merasa sangat ngantuk dan sahabatnya datang mengunjunginya disaat yang tidak tepat.. besok , ia harus kembali bekerja sebagai asisten Hokage..sebenarnya, Ia bisa saja menjadi Anbu General dibawah pimpinan Hokage langsung, namun, Hashirama sendiri yang memintanya untuk menjadi asisten Hokage dan Madara pun hanya mengiyakan kemauan sang Hokage karena permintaan itu termasuk perintah Hokage.

"Hm..jadi begini..besok kau akan kembali bekerja sebagai asistenku,kan? Aku juga ingin memberimu misi sampingan..hehe..walaupun kau hanya seorang asisten , tapi kau tetap seorang Shinobi yang menerima misi dari Hokage.."jelas Hashirama pada Madara, sementara Madara hanya menaikan sebelah ia bingung.

"Misi apa?cepat katakan karena Aku sudah sangat ngantuk,Hashirama.." Ucap Madara..jujur saja..ia ingin cepat-cepat istirahat sekarang.

"Menemani dan mengawasi adik sepupuku..Senju Himeko..yah..hanya itu..Kau tahu?Belakangan ini kulihat kalian berdua memiliki hubungan yang dekat..jadi kupikir, setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu itu,Kau bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau yang lainnya.."Jelas Hashirama dan membuat Madara kaget, walaupun masih ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya.'Aku bukanlah bodyguardnya.' setidaknya, begitu lah isi pikirannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir kalau kau itu adalah bodyguardnya..hehe"Ucap Hashirama dan membuat Madara sedikit kagum karena sahabatnya itu bisa menebak pikirannya.

"Untuk apa?Bukannya Himeko termasuk Jounin rank S? Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri..tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Himeko di Konoha selain Aku,Kau dan Tobirama..yah..mungkin ada juga beberapa orang yang tidak diketahui dan memiliki kekuatan yang menyamai kekuatannya" Ucap Madara. "Bagaimana dengan para Kage?"Tanya Hashirama."Kesampingkan para Kage..dan bukankah kubilang di Konoha?..Baka!"Jawab Madara.

"Heh..aku langsung saja..Madara..sebenarnya tadi aku mengikutimu dan Himeko tadi sore..lebih tepatnya saat kalian sedang makan di restoran sushi..jadi..kupi-".

"Jadi, Hokage-sama sudah merubah profesi menjadi seorang penguntit ya?Aku baru tahu sekarang..dan..sepertinya Aku harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang" Ejek Madara dengan nada SUPPEERR datar dan membuat sahabatnya sweatdropped.'Apa-apaan si Teme ini..'Batinnya.

"Bukan..aku hanya ingin kau tahu apa isi pikiranku ini..kau..apakah kau..menyukai adik sepupuku?..Kalau Kau menyukainya, Aku bisa merundingkan ini dengan Tobirama dan memberitahu Himeko tentang ini" Ucap Hashirama sambil menatap Madara dengan wajah serius kali ini.. tidak dengan wajah konyol seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Madara yang mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu merasa kaget, namun lagi-lagi bisa ditutupi dengan wajah datar andalannya itu.

" Aku..menyukainya?" tanya Madara, atau lebih tepatnya pada dirinya ! dia tidak mungkin langsung jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita dalam waktu cepat seperti itu.

"Ya.. aku tanya apakah kau menyukainya? Aku bisa menjadi mak comblangmu kalau kau-"

BUUAK!

"Ittei!" Teriak Hashirama kesakitan."Jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan seenakmu, bodoh! Aku bahkan baru dekat dengannya dalam waktu sebulan lebih..dan waktu sebulan itu bukanlah waktu yang lama"Jawab Madara dengan nada datar.

"Hehe..tapi..kurasa kau juga harus tahu tentang perasaan Himeko yang sebenarnya padamu..sebenarnya dia juga sangat suka padamu..bukan..lebih tepatnya, dia sudah jatuh cinta padamu..entah kapan, aku juga tidak tahu..aku hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang hal ini..lagipula, cinta antara kalian berdua bisa berkembang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu..dan apakah Kau tahu kalau cinta tidak mengenal waktu..dan..Kau juga harus mempercayai ' Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama '..khukhukhu" Jelas Hashirama yang baru saja mengakhiri khotbahnya tentang percintaan dan menambahkan tawa khas psikopat.

"Hn..terserah kau saja..lalu.." Ucap Madara dan langsung saja mengaktifkan EMS miliknya ditambah Susano miliknya , namun ia hanya mengeluarkan bagian tangannya.

"K-kau..mau a-apa?" tanya Hashirama gelagapan."Tentu saja mengantarmu pulang,Hokage-sama.." jawab Madara dengan nada datar dan detik berikutnya..

"GYAAAAHHH! SIALAN KAU TEME!" terdengar teriakan memilukan dan umpatan untuk sang Uchiha dari Sang Hokage karena dirinya yang dilempar dengan tangan Susano milik Madara dengan tidak elitnya.

Namun, tanpa diketahui Hashirama yang sudah dilemparnya entah kemana,Sang Uchiha terlihat sedang tersenyum kecil. "Arigatou.." dan ia pun kembali memasuki rumahnya kembali dan melakukan aktivitas yang dilakukan semua orang di malam hari..tidur..

**Keesokan harinya, **

Terlihat seorang pria yang sedang membawa sebuah tumpukan kertas sambil menaiki tangga satu persatu dan akhirnya melewati koridor yang lumayan panjang sampai akhirnya dia sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu.

'Aku bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang telah menemukan kertas-kertas sialan ini!' batin pria itu, namun..sepertinya keinginannya itu tidak bisa terlaksana, karena pastinya penemu kertas itu sudah mati..fufufu..

Setelahnya, Pria itu masuk kedalam ruangan itu sambil menutup pintunya dengan sebelah kakinya.

"Ohayou, Madara!" Sapa seorang pria yang lainnya yang terlihat sedang mengecap satu persatu lembaran dari 10 tumpukan kertas dengan tinggi sekitar setengah meter didepannya dan juga disamping mejanya itu.

"Hn..aku membawakan satu tumpukan lagi yang harus diurus olehmu, Hokage-sama.."jawab Madara dan meletakan tumpukan itu dilantai karena sudah tidak muat lagi diatas meja.

"Hm..bertambah satu lagi..oh ya..memangnya pekerjaanmu itu sudah selesai?" tanya Hashirama.

"Hn.."Jawab Madara dan Hashirama kaget dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Kau..sudah menyelesaikan semuanya?"Tanya Hashirama tidak , kemarin Madara masih belum masuk kembali untuk bekerja sebagai asisten sekaligus penasehatnya itu,Bagaimana dia bisa mengerjakannnya secepat itu.

"Belum" Jawab Madara dan membuat Hashirama hampir merobek kertas yang dipeganggnya.

'Itu..SAMA SEKALI BUKAN LELUCON!'Teriak Hashirama dalam hati,sementara Madara yang sepertinya mengetahui kalau sahabatnya itu merasa kesal karena dipermainkan hanya menyeringai.

"Hah.. ya sudahlah..oh ..tadi pagi, Himeko bilang, dia ingin bertemu denganmu di taman jam 4 sore nanti..katanya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan olehnya." Ucap Hashirama dan Madara hanya mengangguk , lalu mulai mengerjakan pekerjaanya dan membuat bunshin untuk membantu Hashirama mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen yang tadi dibawanya itu.

**Time skip – 4 P.M – Konoha's Central Garden..**

"Ada apa? Dobe mengatakan padaku kalau kau ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang penting padaku?" tanya Madara. Sebenarnya, ia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu..hanya saja , ia bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya kepada Wanita didepannya itu.

"A-aku akan mengatakannya secara langsung ..Kau tahu..sebenarnya, aku ..aku..menyukaimu, Ma-Madara Uchiha!"Teriak Himeko sambil memejamkan matanya, ditambah wajahnya juga ikut merona , sehingga ia terlihat sangat imut.

Setelah mendengarnya,Madara pun terdiam, begitu juga dengan Himeko sampai akhirnya Wanita itu bertanya lagi kepada pria didepannya.

"Bagaimana?apa..kau..menerimaku? kau tahu, kupikir ini agak aneh juga kalau aku yang menembakmu..ja-"

CUP!

Madara langsung mencium bibir Himeko. Himeko yang baru saja ingin melanjutkan perkataannya tadi, mendadak shock karena pria didepannya langsung mencium yang mulai menikmati ciumannya pun menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman dan terlihat Madara juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah beberapa menit, Madara melepas ciumannya dari Himeko dan terlihat juga mereka berdua yang terengah-engah karena kehabisan Himeko memerah sempurna karena perlakuan dari pria didepannya barusan. Namun, ia juga sangat menyukainya.

'Kyaa! My first kiss..dan diambil orang yang paling kusukai!'Batin Himeko sambil berteriak histeris.

"E..Etto..bagaimana jawabanmu,Madara-kun?" Tanya Himeko malu-malu dan jangan lupa wajahnya yang memerah karena ciuman juga mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya

"Bukankah ciuman tadi sudah jelas?..Aku.. juga mencintaimu,Hime-chan..dan aku juga baru menyadari itu semalam..sepertinya..aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" Jawab Madara dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan Himeko langsung memeluk pria didepannya itu."H-hei..lepas..rasanya sesak dan nanti ada orang yang melihat kita.."ucap Madara pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Mou..Aku tidak mau..rasanya nyaman..lagipula,taman ini sudah sepi dari tadi kok..hehe.." Ucap Himeko dan Madara menyerah dan membiarkan Wanita didepannya itu bertindak sesuka , untuk yang kedua kalinya , mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada 2 orang yang melihat 'acara' kedua orang itu dari awal sampai akhir.

"Uwooh..mereka sangat romantis..iya'kan?Tobirama? hehe..aku seorang mak comlang yang baik ya..khukhukhu.. Oh! Dan ciuman mereka tadi sangat luar biasa! Iya'kan? Haha!" Ucap Hashirama senang atau bisa juga kita katakan bahagia dan bangga karena ia berhasil mendapatkan momen terlangka dari sahabatnya yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil itu, sementara, Pria yang dipanggil Tobirama itu hanya memasang wajah datar, namun mengangguk juga..sepertinya Tobirama juga ikut merestui hubungan antara adik sepupunya itu dengan mantan musuhnya itu.

**Time skip – 2 years later...**

Sejak hari itu, sudah banyak perubahan di Konoha selama satu tahun ini, termasuk pasangan baru yang sudah menikah setahun yang ya.. pasangan yang telah menikah selama hampir setahun itu adalah Uchiha Madara dan Senju Himeko atau sekarang bisa kita panggil Uchiha ..yang lebih keren lagi..mereka menikah tepat ditanggal ulang tahun Madara sendiri..tepat pada tanggal 24 Desember.

**Uchiha Mansion**

Saat ini, terlihat satu orang pria yang kelihatan sedang memasak dan satu orang wanita yang sibuk menyiapkan peralatan sarapan pagi mereka..ya..mereka Madara dan Himeko yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka.

Setelah Madara selesai membuat sarapan, mereka langsung makan dan suasana yang tadinya hening pun menjadi tidak hening lagi saat Himeko mengajak Madara mengobrol.

"Ne, Madara-kun..kurasa nanti kau harus menemaniku ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu." Ucap Himeko sambil menyantap masakan dari suaminya itu.

"Hn? "Madara hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil mengeluarkan treadmark andalannya itu .

"Hah.."Himeko pun hanya menghela nafasnya karena sifat irit kata dari suaminya itu tidak berubah..maklum..kan dia Uchiha.

"Memangnya ada apa kau ingin ke rumah sakit sambil ditemani olehku? Bukannya biasanya kau pergi sendirian?" tanya Madara sambil meminum minumannya.

"Etto..kau tahu..dari kemarin aku muntah-muntah dan..ya..kurasa aku sedang sakit..tidak ada salahnya kan kalau Kau menemaniku hari ini..lagipula, pekerjaanmu juga tidak terlalu menumpuk hari ini " Jelas Himeko dan Madara hanya mengangguk.

Setelah sarapan, mereka berdua langsung menuju ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa , Himeko langsung diperiksa oleh seorang dokter yang sebenarnya adalah bawahan Himeko dan secara tiba-tiba,pria berkacamata itu memasang wajah kaget bercampur senang.

"Wah..selamat,Madara-sama.." ucap Dokter itu memberi selamat disertai senyuman diwajahnya.

Bingung? Ya..Madara bingung dengan ucapan dokter itu.'Istriku sakit dan ia memberi ucapan selamat?Dokter yang aneh'Pikir Madara bingung.

"Emm..maksudku selamat karena Himeko-sama sedang hamil dan usia kandungannya sudah menginjak satu bulan" Ucap Dokter itu dengan maksud memperjelas ucapannya.

"Hah?" Madara yang awalnya memasang wajah datar,mendadak kaget dan langsung memasang wajah terkejutnya yang sangat konyol dan mulutnya menganga karena keterkejutannya ,Himeko hanya tertawa lepas melihat wajah konyol dari Sang Uchiha yang merupakan suaminya itu.

"Apa seorang wanita bisa hamil secepat ini?padahal,baru setahun yang lalu kami menikah"Tanya Madara pelan..walaupun itu terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan yang bodoh, ia ingin menanyakannya agar ia bisa mengerti sedikit. "Bisa.. tergantung dari masa subur wanita itu.." jawab Dokter itu dan Madara hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah..kalau begitu..terima kasih karena sudah memeriksakannya untukku, Kyousuke-san.." ucap Himeko sambil tersenyum dan Dokter itu hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua keluar dari rumah sakit sambil menghampiri beberapa toko dan membeli keperluan yang akan dibutuhkan oleh istrinya itu...dan..untuk bayi kecil mereka tentunya.

.

"Himeko.."Panggil Madara.

"Hm?"Himeko hanya menggumam saat menyahuti panggilan Madara karena sekarang ia sedang memilih barang-barang kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka dan perlengkapan bayi.

"Bisakah Kau tidak sembarang tersenyum pada pria lain?Aku tidak suka mellihatnya.."Jawab Madara dengan nada datar.

Himeko hanya melirik kearah suaminya yang baru saja mengatakan hasil pemikirannya itu dan sekarang, ia terlihat sedang mengambil beberapa produk.

"Eh..begitu ya..jadi..Kau cemburu ,Madara-kun?"Tanya sang Istri, sementara Madara yang ditanya seperti itu, tiba-tiba memerah sedikit wajahnya.

"Ce-Cemburu? Haha..yang benar saja?"Jawab Madara sambil tertawa garing dan mencoba mengelak pernyataan dari Himeko.

"Hm? Kalau Kau tidak cemburu,untuk apa Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak tersenyum pada pria lain?Haha...sudahlah..lagipula Aku kan istrimu..tidak mungkin Aku jatuh hati pada pria lain selain dirimu.."Ucap Himeko dan membuat Madara ia yang mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu!..tapi..mau bagaimana lagi?Ia kalah satu langkah dari sang Istri

"Hm..Aku juga sama...Aku hanya akan selalu mencintaimu,Hime-chan.."Jawab Madara sambil mengelus kepala istrinya mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka kembali.

**Time skip - 8 months later..**

Terlihat 3 orang pria yang terlihat sedang menunggu di sebuah koridor rumah sakit dan didepannya terlihat sebuah pintu dan sebuah lampu berwarna merah yang berada tepat diatas pintu itu yang menandakan bahwa sedang ada operasi didalamnya.

TAP TAP TAP

Pria berambut hitam panjang lurus terlihat sedang mondar-mandir didepan ruangan itu , ditemani dua orang pria. Yang satu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut putih pendek yang terlihat tenang dari tadi dan yang satu lagi berambut raven dengan wajah yang amat sangat datar dan juga berkeringat karena panik dengan keselamatan dua buah nyawa yang ada didalam ruangan yang sedang ia tunggui didepan. 'Apa dia baik-baik saja didalam?Apakah anak pertamaku juga memiliki ketampanan yang menyerupaiku?' Pikir Madara dengan kepanikan yang sudah mencapai stadium ..lupakan pernyataan terakhir.

OOEEKK..OOEEKK..

Terdengar sebuah suara tangisan dari dalam yang menandakan bayi itu sudah kakak-beradik Senju itu memasuki ruangan itu, terlihat sosok bayangan berwarna hitam yang melesat dengan sangat cepat ke dalam ruangan itu dan membuat mereka shock dan tubuh mereka berdua seolah-olah tertarik kesamping karena sosok yang melesat dengan cepat tadi. 'Apa yang tadi itu Madara?..heh..ternyata dia sudah panik dari tadi ya..dasar..seharusnya ia tidak perlu menutupinya' pikir Hashirama sambil tersenyum.

Dan saat mereka masuk, Kakak-beradik Senju itu kembali dikagetkan dengan pemandangan didepan mereka. Terlihat Madara yang tersenyum dengan bahagianya dan terlihat sedang menggendong bayi yang baru lahir itu. Bayi itu terlihat tampan karena wajahnya mengikuti Ibunya dengan ciri-ciri rambutnya yang mengikuti Ayahnya , namun dengan sedikit warna putih seperti Uchiha kebanyakan. Matanya masih belum diketahui karena bayi ini sedang tertidur, namun pasti matanya mengikuti sang Ayah.

Sebenarnya, mereka berdua tidak kaget melihat Madara sedang menggendong anak pertamanya itu, namun yang mengagetkan mereka adalah sebuah senyuman manis dan juga menawan yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang Uchiha..dan terlebih..dia adalah Madara Uchiha ..

"Hahaha..ya ampun..bayi kecil kita sangat lucu sekali..hah..senangnya.."Ucap Madara dengan senyum yang belum pudar dari wajah tampannya tawa kecil yang sesekali terdengar darinya karena ia sendiri tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi menggemaskan dari anak pertamannya itu.

"Ne,Madara-kun..kau sudah menyiapkan sebuah nama untuk malaikat kecil kita kan" Tanya Himeko yang terlihat masih berbaring di ranjang karena baru saja melahirkan.

"Hu'um.. namanya adalah Naruto..Uchiha Naruto.." Jawab Madara dengan nada yang agak kekanakan dan memberikan senyum ke arah istrinya itu , dan perlahan ia mendekati istrinya itu sambil mengelus kepala istrinya.

"Arigatou karena sudah menjadi istriku dan melahirkan Naru-chan..Kau memang istri yang hebat" Puji Madara dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman manis dari istrinya itu .

"Uwah..lihat keponakan kita Tobirama! Dia sangat lucu.." Ucap Hashirama sambil menyentuh pipi tembem bayi itu dan bayi itu sedikit menggeliat dipelukan sang Ayah.

"Hn..tentu saja,Baka-Aniki..semua bayi memang begitu" Ucap Tobirama dingin, namun didalam hatinya ia juga merasa sangat senang dengan keponakan barunya itu.

.

.

[Setelah satu bulan sejak kelahiran Naruto, Pria bertopeng itu datang dan membawa kami kesini pada akhirnya..dan setelahnya, aku bertemu kalian bertiga dan diriku mengasumsikan bahwa ini bukan hanya perpindahan waktu, namun juga dimensi..]

**FLASH BACK : END!**

Setelah menceritakan kehidupan Madara yang memang sangat berbeda dengan dunia barunya itu, ketiga orang didepannya terlihat sangat kagum,terkadang terlihat sedih dan senang, tergantung dari cerita Madara.. Pengecualian untuk Fugaku dan Itachi yang memasang wajah datar..tapi mereka juga ikut kagum sih..

"Tidak kusangka..kehidupanmu sangat berbeda jauh dengan kehidupan Madara yang didunia ini..apalagi..kisah cinta kalian yang begitu menakjubkan..hiks..aku sangat terharu"Ucap Minato OOC dan membuat Fugaku,serta Itachi sweatdropped dan Madara hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tentunya tidak gatal

"Hn.. pastinya setiap orang memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda-beda, Minato-san..oh ya..Ini sudah malam.. sebaiknya kalian bertiga pulanglah..besok aku dan keluargaku akan ke kantor Hokage untuk mengurus masalah ini..dan Minato-san..bisa Kau tunggu sebentar?" Ucap Madara dengan nada datar dan setelahnya menyuruh Minato untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..Konbawa, Madara-sama.." Ucap Fugaku,sementara Itachi hanya membungkukan badan dan mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan itu .

"Ada apa,Madara-sama?" Tanya Minato.

"Etto..bisakah Aku menukarkan uang?yah..kau tahu uang di masa ini dan masa lalu pasti berbeda..aku sedang ingin keluar untuk membeli makanan.."Jawab Madara dengan sedikit malu-malu."Ah..ternyata masalah ini..tenang saja..sebentar ya.."Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum dan memberikan uangnya yang ia simpan disebuah scroll penyimpanan pribadi miliknya.

"Etto..apa ada lagi?"Tanya Minato lagi setelah ia memasukan sebuah scrol kedalam kantung ninjanya.

"Hm..tidak..terima kasih.."Jawab Madara sambil memberi sedikit senyuman tipis,sementara Minato hanya mengangguk dan menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning."Mirip seperti jurus si muka tembok itu.."Gumam Madara dan memandangi wajah damai istrinya yang masih pingsan itu.

Tak lama kemudian , Himeko pun terbangun dan bertanya apa saja yang telah dilewatkannya..Dan,Madara menjelaskan semuanya dengan rinci.

Terlihat raut wajah bingung dan sedih dari sisi, dia bersyukur karena mereka bertiga tidak ada yang terluka, namun ia juga sedih karena untuk beberapa waktu, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan kedua kakaknya itu.

"Lalu,apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang,Madara-kun?" Tanya Himeko sambil memeluk Madara, sementara Madara hanya mengelus kepala istrinya itu dengan pelan.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku..Hime-chan..aku janji suatu hari nanti kita akan kembali ke dunia kita.." ucap Madara dan menyuruh Istrinya untuk beristirahat sejenak,sementara ia akan pergi membeli makanan.

'Besok akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan' pikir Madara dan kemudian ia mulai keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

Terlihat Madara masih berjalan-jalan ditengah Konoha yang menurutnya sangat berbeda jauh dengan dunianya dan masanya tentunya..dan sekarang , terlihat 4 patung wajah yang sudah dipahat di gunung wajah Hokage. 'Hm..ternyata yang menjadi Nidaime disini adalah Tobirama.. tidak kusangka kalau si muka tembok itu yang menjadi Hokage selanjutnya..tapi..untung saja aku tidak menjadi asistennya..bisa-bisa..aku mati kebosanan' Batin Madara dan sedetik kemudian, ia sampai didepan sebuah kedai ramen dan langsung masuk kedalamnya.

Teuchi yang sedang memasak langsung membalikan badannya karena ia merasa ada yang datang.

"Konbawa..Uchiha-san ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Teuchi sopan dan memanggil Madara dengan nama keluarga karena sempat melihat lambang dibelakang baju Madara saat Madara membalikan badannya untuk melihat-lihat kedai itu.

"Miso ramen dua.." jawab Madara singkat dan tak lupa dengan wajah datar yang selalu menempel diwajahnya.

"Baiklah..tunggu sebentar.." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Teuchi langsung membuatkan pesanan Madara dan tak lama kemudian, Madara mendapatkan pesanannya dan langsung menaruh uang yang sempat ia tukarkan dulu pada Minato dan meninggalkan kedai itu.

Madara pun melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk kembali ke rumah sampai, Madara melewati koridor rumah sakit yang mulai sepi dan hanya dilewati oleh beberapa dokter atau suster yang bertugas untuk mengecek keadaan para pasien.

Madara menengok sebentar kearah ruang khusus bayi dan terlihat sebuah keranjang bayi yang didalamnya terlihat seorang bayi berambut hitam kecoklatan yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

'Tenang saja Naru-chan..Tou-chan janji akan selalu melindungimu dan juga Kaa-chanmu..'batin Madara sambil tersenyum tipis dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan ke kamar khusus alias kamar VVIP yang merupakan tempat pertamanya membuka matanya didunia barunya.

KRIEETT! Madara membuka pintu itu secara perlahan dan terlihat Himeko yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja kecil sambil menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku kecil.

"Kau sedang apa?"Tanya Madara sambil meletakan bungkusan makanan yang berisi ramen miso itu disebelah Himeko.

"Menulis di buku harianku..kau tahu?seperti biasanya.."Jawab Himeko, sedangkan Madara hanya ber'oh'ria sambil mengambil ramen miliknya dan yang melihat itu juga ikut mengambil bagiannya dan memakannya, dan satu jam kemudian mereka berdua tidur untuk menghadapi hari merepotkan yang akan datang esok hari.

**Esok harinya...**

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan,terdapat sebuah meja yang melingkar dan peserta rapat yang duduk di kursi milik mereka masing-masing dan mereka semua sedang menatap kearah Madara yang hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya, sedangkan Himeko hanya mengipas-ngipas lehernya karena merasa gerah..bukan karena ruangan ini tidak memiliki pendingin ruangan atau semacamnya, hanya saja, atmosfer ruangan ini tiba-tiba mendadak panas setelah mereka memasuki ruangan rapat itu.

Awalnya, Madara dan Himeko datang ke kanktor Hokage untuk mendiskusikan masalah mereka berdua, akan tetapi, Minato mengatakan pada mereka berdua agar mengikuti rapat council dan mau tidak mau, mereka berdua hanya bisa mengikuti Minato.

Dan..berakhirlah mereka dengan terjebak selama dua puluh menit dalam keheningan tanpa ada yang membuka suara sama sekali setelah penjelasan tentang kehidupan dan dunianya kepada mereka.

"Hm..apa benar kau adalah Madara Uchiha?begini..bukannya aku meragukanmu..tapi,aku terpaksa mengatakan ini karena bisa saja kau adalah mata-mata desa lain dan berniat untuk mencuri informasi Konoha.."Tanya salah satu tetua berbadan gemuk.

Madara hanya menepuk jidatnya dengan keadaanya yang sedang wajah tampannya itu tidak meyakinkan?atau apa mereka tidak percaya dengan cerita yang baru saja ia sampaikan sebelum keheningan yang terjadi selama dua puluh menit itu.

"Hn..terserah kalau kau tidak mau percaya padaku..tapi yang jelas disini, Aku memang Uchiha Madara,salah satu pendiri desa ini bersama sahabatku dan pemimpin klan Uchiha di duniaku..dan..bukankah Aku sudah menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dua puluh menit yang lalu?"Jelas Madara yang mencoba meyakinkan mereka sekali lagi, sementara Himeko hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Himeko-sama, saat Madara-sama menceritakan kronologi tentang penyerangan Pria bertopeng pada kalian semua, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal,apakah ia pernah bilang tujuan dia yang sebenarnya, mengingat dia bisa pergi ke dimensi yang berbeda ditambah waktu yang berbeda juga..kupikir, jika dia sampai melakukan hal ini dengan melakukan dimensional-time travel, aku yakin dia memiliki sebuah rencana yang sangat besar, dan..bisa jadi rencana itu akan mengancam keamanan dunia shinobi." Setelah Shikaku menjelaskan pertanyaannya, Himeko tampak berfikir sebentar dan kemudian ia membuka matanya.

"Dia bilang, dia mengincar Rinnegan milik Madara-kun..entah untuk apa, aku juga tidak tahu..saat ini, Madara-kun baru melatih tiga dari enam kemampuan Rinnegan dan selama ini, ia hanya berfokus pada Mokuton selama satu tahun ini" jelas Himeko dan Shikaku hanya mengangguk, lalu ia melirik kearah Minato dan yang dilirik pun ikut mengangguk.

"Begitu ya.."Gumam Shikaku. "Menurutku, setelah kita semua mendengar penjelasan dari Madara-sama, kita harus segera melakukan persiapan dimasa mendatang..pria bertopeng itu..pasti ingin mencapai suatu tujuan yang sangat besar,sampai-sampai ia mendatangi dimensi lain.."Ucap Inoichi dan seketika semua mata mengarah kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu, untuk rencana ini, kuserahkan pada kalian berdua..Shikaku..Inoichi.."Ucap Minato.

"Ha'i!" jawab mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Madara-sama dan Himeko-san bisa tinggal di Uchiha district sekarang..mengingat kalian berdua adalah seorang Uchiha ..dan..ehm..jika butuh bantuan,panggil saja Anbu yang biasa bertugas disekeliling Uchiha district..biasanya dia bertugas untuk menyampaikan pesan dari kepala klan kepadaku." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Hn" Jawab Madara dengan kata-kata andalannya.

DUUAKH!

"Ittei!" Madara meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menatap sang pelaku penjitakan dengan tatapan horor.'Kalau saja Wanita ini bukan istriku,akan kujitak kepalanya sekarang' Batin Madara kesal.

"Yang sopan sedikit,Baka! Dia Hokage tahu.."Ucap Himeko dengan nada kesal.

Sementara Madara hanya menghela nafas, begitu juga dengan Minato,Inoichi,Shikaku,Choza dan Fugaku yang baru saja melihat aksi penjitakan Madara dengan Himeko alias istrinya sendiri yang menjadi pelaku penjitakan.

'Semua wanita sama saja..' batin para suami dengan kompak dan sweatdropped,dan tentu saja termasuk Madara..

**To be continued..**

**A/N : Hehe..kayak gini lah kira-kira romancenya MadaHime.. idenya dari adik aku..soalnya author suka minta pendapat sama dia kalo soal beginian dan gomen kalo romancenya kecepetan alurnya..itu sengaja biar cepet2 selesai flashbacknya..hehe.. thx for readers and para silent readers karena udah mw bc fict ini..dan maaf ya kalau masih banyak kekurangan,karena manusia itu gk pernah luput dr kesalahan.. mind to RnR?. #Puppy eyes no jutsu!^-^**


End file.
